


Stiles Magnificent Plan to get a Perfect life, a Husband and a Bathtub

by In2lalaland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Author Trying to be Funny, Body fluids used as kink on unsuspecting virgin, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Fail sex, Fail sex only with other character, M/M, Scat, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In2lalaland/pseuds/In2lalaland
Summary: Stiles has a Plan. This plan will lead him to his perfect future where he’s going to be soaking in a bathtub with his perfect husband in their perfect house.Problem is that you have to kiss a lot of frogs until you are a good enough kisser to kiss your prince. Or suck their dicks as it were. Do frogs even have dicks?The story of how Stiles while trying to get laid, accidentally saved Laura’s life and she repays him by trying to ruin his.





	1. How to get laid in a small town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



> For RubyredHoodling, who’s art made me write properly for the first time since 2012.

 

  
  


Chapter 1

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

How to get laid in a Small Town.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Stiles was not a natural planner. While he liked to do his research and know his goals, he more often than not got distracted and ended up doing something else. It was what he would like to be considered a quirk.

 

But when he really decided on something, he stuck to it. He would call himself loyal. Scott usually called it obsessed, but what did he know.

 

For Stiles, his so called ‘obsession’ started in the shower. It was his favorite place in the house and he did most of his best thinking in there. Warm water was his reliable friend and it did a lot to kickstart his somewhat erratic brain. Also, jerking off gave him helpful endorphins to loosen up his thought process. And when you were seventeen, that was very important.

 

It was in the shower that Stile came up with his plan. The Plan. The Plan that was going to guarantee him his perfect future.

 

The prime goal for this Plan was to gain two very important things. One: a husband. Two: a bathtub. Not unreasonable in his opinion. Hubby for the tubby… could perhaps be a working title of The Plan. 

 

Because as much a Stiles liked to stand around in the shower, there was nothing like a tub. To have all that warm water, while lying down.  Well, to be honest he hadn’t actually been in a tub since he was a child. But he did remember how much he had liked it, and his parents had made bath time the highlight of the day.

 

When his mom got sick and couldn't get up the stairs, his father had torn out the downstairs tub and installed a handicap accessible shower with handles and a rubber floor mat that was big enough to get a chair in. His mother had loved that shower almost as much as she had loved the tub. Last time he had seen her smile had been when she had been getting into her morning shower.

 

She had been dead before her next one.

 

They very rarely used the downstairs shower nowadays. His father had briefly mentioned putting a tub back in but it had never happened. 

 

Stiles sighed. He could really have used a bath right now. To just relax and not worry about tonight because while he was pretty sure it couldn't get more disappointing than yesterday, life could surprise you.

 

He rubbed his tense shoulders, rolling them to let out the tension. Straightening up he let the water fall over his buzzed hair, down over his face. He closed his eyes and imagined.

 

When he and his future husband bought a house, the first thing they were going to do was take a bath. Like, before even getting the boxes and furniture in, they were filling up the tub and just relaxing. That would be the most perfect moment. Just leaning back against his husbands chest. Closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment.

 

Then he would feel warm masculine hands running down from his shoulders, down over his chest and dipping under the water to grab a hold of-

 

“Stiles!” His dad shouted, making him rip his hand off his dick so fast he slammed his elbow into the glass.

 

“ _Fuck_!”

 

“What?!”

 

“I said, what?!” Cursing under his breath he rubbed his poor abused elbow.

 

“Scott is here!”

 

“Okay!” Well, there went any arousal he had. He turned off the water and got out.

 

There would be no orgasms to be had if Scott was anywhere in the building. Because while there were propably unsexier things in the world, Stiles considered Scott to be very high on that list. 

 

He dried himself off and tied a towel around his waist. It was time to get this evening started.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“How did it go last night?” Scott asked as Stiles stepped into the room. He was lying on his back with a copy of Batman Beyond held over his head.

 

Stiles didn’t answer, he just stopped with the door ajar. He was pretty sure he had heard his father on the stairs and this subject was too sensitive to be overheard. He listened for the sound of creaking stairs. Yup, he was on the top of the stairs, moving towards them.

 

“Did the fake ID work? Scott asked. 

 

Stiles hushed him and held up a hand to silence him. It would not do to have his father find out what he was up to. Not that it worked since Scott was still flipping through the pages with enough concentration to be no help at all when it came to shutting him up as his father was more less outside the door and this house had zero noise cancelling. 

 

“I thought it looked kind of shady. Did it get you in?” Stiles entered panic mode. Hissing Scott’s name in warning would only alert his father that something was going on. If he stood closer to his desk he would have more options but with only seconds to his father’s arrival, Stiles only had one choice. He ripped the wet towel from his waist and aimed it at his friend’s face.

 

Scott squealed like a small child “Noooo! It has your balls on it!”

 

“Well.” his dad said, pushing the door open with his foot. “Anything you would like to share?” He asked, looking from Stiles who was very naked, over to Scott who was pulling on his now damp t-shirt.

 

“No, nothing.” Stiles answered, realizing as he said it that he spoke far too quickly not to be suspicious. “Nothing at all.” Yeah, his father hadn't believed that and gave him a look that said as much. 

 

Stiles smiled, hoping it looked relaxed. “Noppe, can’t think of anything. Nothing new under the sun. We are just chilling. Two guys chilling out and not doing anything.”

 

By the lack of responds, he still didn’t believe him. Scott really was no help at all as he started pulling his t-shirt off.

 

The silence that followed was that of a good cop just waiting for a confession. But Stiles knew all about that and would not be falling for that one. His father caved first. “I’m leaving now but I don’t want to find out that you have been somewhere you should not be. Just don’t.” A finger was raised in warning.

 

“We’re staying in all night.” Scott said, trying to get off the bed only to get caught in the beddings. Falling forwards over the edge he tried to regain his balance and leaned towards the nightstand to catch himself. Only to miss and get the drawer instead, pulling it and everything in it with him as he fell face first to the floor. Stiles could only watch as, like pigeons from a cage, his so sneakily bought condom stash was released into the air followed by his lime green vibrator and his much loved 2002 copy of brazilian G Magazine that he got off the internet because it featured Miguel Kelner. It of course fell open on the most viewed article where a very naked brazilian actor was kneading bread dough with a needless amount of bedroom eyes.

 

There was a slightly stunned silence. “See that you do. Behave. I’ll see you tomorrow.” His dad said before he turned and left.

 

“Seriously, you are the worst.” Stiles hissed at his friend as he closed the door.

 

Scott shrugged helplessly like the useless but lovable idiot that he was.

 

“So did you get in?” he asks again as he sits up against the bed like he wasn't surrounded by condoms and sextoys.

 

Stiles picked up the vibrator and the towel. They both needed to be washed now. Vibrator was dropped onto the desk and the towel over the back of the chair. He rummaged through a drawer for a new pair of underwear just so that he didn’t have to answer right away.

 

“No.” He sighed, pulling the boxer briefs on. On a normal day he would have picked any of his more comfortable DC collection underwear but this was not a normal day. This day was a black, boxer briefs day. His lucky boxers sure hadn’t worked last night when he had tried to get into the bar.

 

That there even was a gay bar around here was pretty much a miracle. He just needed a way to _get_ _in_ _there_. The fake ID had been a complete waste of money. The doorman hadn't even glanced at it before laughing, rubbing his head like a damn buddha statue. 

 

“He told me to go home before he called my dad.” Stiles sighed, opening the wardrobe to overlook his somewhat limited selection of clothes. He met his eyes in the mirror on the inside of the door. He looked resigned. Yesterday had given his confidence a hit, that was for sure. Not that he had a lot to begin with. “Being the sheriff's son is doing me no favours.” He muttered, giving himself a one over in the mirror. He didn’t like what he saw, he never did. Maybe he should grow his hair. Style it like one of those guys from that tv show everyone seemed to be talking about. If he had a cool hairstyle, maybe it would distract people from the rest.  A generous person would perhaps call him lean. The rest would call him a damned scarecrow, with a face to match it. He really should start working out. Maybe that would help.

 

He hadn’t given up on the gay club. There had to be another way to get in. Or maybe he could just stand around outside and wait for closing to see if anyone wanted to hook up?

That idea might be something.

 

He pulled on a random t-shirt. “You wanna play some Call of Duty?”

 

“Sure.” Scott got off the floor, took a step and slipped on a package of condoms.

 

Stiles snorted but said nothing. One shouldn’t throw stones in glasshouses when it came to being clumsy. But he did pick Miguel off the floor before he got stepped on. He didn’t want to buy a new one. The shipping price from Brazil had been brutal.

 

“I’m going to give it another go tonight. Cover for me?” He asked while they waited for the loading screen.

 

Scott smiled. “Of course. At least one of us has a chance of getting laid.”

 

Stiles would have said something encouraging but he knew his friend’s taste and it was always too pretty and too smart for him to have a chance with any of his crushes. In a way he and Scott had just about the same chance to get laid with anyone at school. Scott only wanted the unobtainable and Stiles didn’t even have that. If there were any other gay guys in school, Stiles sure as hell didn’t know about them.

 

“You need to lower your standards.” Stiles said, feeling like he was repeating himself.

 

Scott was having none of that, as usual. “No way, I want my first time to be perfect,” the unstoppable romantic said.

 

“I just want a first time,” Stiles grumbled and delivered two perfect headshots. He might have spent to much time with this game.

 

When it closed in on midnight, Scott wished him luck and went home.

 

Stiles got ready in the same outfit he had worn the day before. Dark jeans, tight t-shirt with a jacket over it. The outfit kind of said it all. Boring but practical. He did not have a lot of “Nice” clothes. Actually he didn’t have a lot of clothes at all. He should probably fix that.

 

Gathering his phone, wallet, keys and all his courage, Stiles went back for more.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


He arrived just before one. It was Saturday night, only the place wasn’t exactly jumping. But the parking lot was pretty crowded however, so he took it as a good sign. He wondered if the place was ever full? How many gay people could there be in the area? Also they were were just a couple of hours from San Francisco and what kind of self respectful gay person would rather go to the Jungle than there? He probably should have done some research about it. 

 

Well too late now, especially since it had taken him forever to walk from where he had parked the car. He didn’t want any of the town’s deputies seeing the car and reporting back to his father that he wasn’t where he said he was going to be. That would be awkward considering where he was and what he was trying to do. 

 

Sneaking around the edge of the area he found a spot against the wall, overlooking the parking lot but not in sight of the door. Last thing he needed was for the head rubbing bouncer to see him. The night was still warm, but it had gotten pretty dark. The only light was the one above his head, the glowing sign over the door and the full moon rising high over the sad little parking lot filled with nearly identical pickup trucks.

 

He could hear the thumphing of the bass through the walls and one or two shouts. He leaned back, facing up towards the moon. He stood there. Waiting. It was very lonely, hanging around there. Wasn’t it ironic, that he had come to this place to feel connected and to meet others like him, but he ended up feeling even more isolated and alone because not even they would let him in. Stiles tried not to let life get him down. He had his dad, he had Scott, he had… well anyway, he had people on his side. The kids in school were pretty horrible but he supposed that it could be worse. It was mostly Jackson and some guys from the lacrosse team that taunted him. No one beat him up so far this year. Danny had even been nice enough to distract his best friend the last time Jackson started pushing him around. He had even looked kind of guilty, even if it hadn’t been him doing the shoving. Stiles didn’t really get people who were embarrassed for what other people did, he hadn’t been in years with Scott. But Scott was a special case he supposed.

 

He wished he had Scott with him now. Not that his friend would be of much help picking up guys but just knowing he someone had his back would be nice. Scott was always on his side and would totally have come with him to a gay club if he had asked. At least he wouldn’t be this lonely in a empty parking lot in the middle of the night. Leaning heavily against the wall, he could feel the vibrations through the plaster. He closed his eyes and imagined being in there, walking around among people who were like him who- 

 

Stiles froze. What noise had he just heard? It was a long drawn out howling, sounding almost like the howl of a wolf. But that was idiotic, there were no wolves anywhere near here and definitely not in these woods. He thumped his head against the wall. And now he was imagining things This night was clearly working out great. 

 

He counted Toyotas vs Hondas for a while to see what was most popular. Then he thought about the raid he could have joined in on right now instead of standing there. On the other side of the wall, someone had picked up a microphone and was egging the crowd on. Stiles couldn’t make out the words but it sounded like they were having fun. He got his phone out but nothing could hold his interest. So far, not so good.

 

The sound of a door opening felt like a blessing from above. A guy stumbled out from around the corner, fumbling for something in the pocket of his jacket. Stiles who had been thinking about resorting to beating his high score on Run Sausage Run! to survive the boredom was suddenly at full attention. The guy was trying to light up a cigarette but was clearly failing. If it was because of the lighter or the drunken fumbling was unclear.

 

The guy was… average. Older then he would have prefered, so about 40, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Light-ish hair with an escaping hairline that he was trying to hide by keeping his cut just a little bit too long. He had nice shoulders, but the rest was just kind of… in need of work… or at least a work out. Oh well, beggars and choosers and all that. Stiles really was not in a position to be picky. Not unless he planned on being a virgin by the time he finally got out of this town.

 

He stood up, getting the man’s attention with the movement alone. Their eyes met and the man tossed his unlit cigarette. This was promising. Stiles moved closer.

 

Stiles had thought a lot about how he was going approach his first hookup. He had settled on starting with something casual, followed by something about the place they were at and then moving on to-

 

“Nice ass, sweetheart.” The man reached out and grabbing a fist full of ass cheek with a wide sloppy grin on his face. “I wanna clug you like the gas station toilet you are.”

 

Ok… ewww. Stiles wanted to ask if that pick up line had ever worked but.. on the other hand, he had decided that he was going to do this and not chicken out if he had the chance. Even if that sentence was going to get stuck in his head like a chumbawamba song. But what did he know, maybe that was the type of thing people liked to hear when they were going to have sex. He twisted out of the tight grip on his ass, doing it slowly in a way that he hoped wouldn’t be taken as a refusal, even if it kind of was. No way he was putting anything this guy had up his ass.

 

“How about a blowjob?” Stiles offered quickly before the guy started to take a too big interest in his ass. There was a plan to be followed after all and it went 1. Kissing. 2. Blowjob. 3. Anal. 4. Freaky stuff. What kind of things “freaky stuff” was he left up to who ever he was into when he reached the fourth point.

 

Point one was not going to happen here either. But so what if he was skipping ahead? He really wasn’t interested in tasting the guy’s mouth from what he could smell of his breath.

 

There was a motel not far from there that Stiles had planned on suggesting, but before he could the guy was dragging him along towards the edge of the woods on the far side of the parking lot. Oh no. Stiles had to admit that he was not sold on the idea of outdoor sex, too many stories of kids getting found by cops kind of killed off any curiosity that he had.

 

Only, they ended up walking kind of far, thankfully. Stiles was just starting to wonder if he perhaps should have considered the possibility of getting murdered in the woods as a option of the night’s adventure. But the guy came to a stop at the top of a slope, leaning back against a tree as he started fumbling for his zipper.

 

Stiles stood awkwardly in front of him, trying to stop himself from shuffling his feet in the dirt. What did he do at this point? Should he get on his knees? Should he say something? Should he help the guy with his pants? Actually he might have to help with the pants because the guy seemed to have forgotten how buttons worked.

 

Stiles shivered. It was really starting to get cold now. The trees were thick and barely any of the moon light was finding its way down, making it dark enough that he could barely see where he put his feet.

 

The guy managed to get his pants opened and started pushing them and his underwear down to his knees, swaying as he shoved them. Stiles tried to find the picture arousing but mostly he just wondered how long it would take to suck someone off. Because he kind of just wanted to get this over with so that he could go home and call Scott to complain about how cold and awful it had all been. But to get it over with, he had to start. He took the last couple of steps separating them and then the guy was putting his hands on his shoulder, pushing him downwards. Stiles bent his knees and settled down. The whole thing felt surreal. He let himself take in what was before him. Because while the guy wasn’t much to write home about, the cock was kind of nice. Not porn star big, but big enough to make things interesting. He leaned in, unsure if it was bad manners to put his hands on the guy’s thighs. Maybe he should keep them to himself, or maybe he should put them up against the tree?

 

He shuffled closer on his knees, wet leaves piling up in front of them. It was just too bad that the guy didn’t smell very good. Unwashed and sour, like forgotten gym clothes in the bottom of your bag. A heavy hand landed on his head, pulling him forward. And Stiles went. And he opened his mouth. And he let the cock slide onto his tongue. And he closed his lips around it.

 

It tasted very unsurprising like skin. A bit salty. The guy’s hands were on his head, fingers digging into his buzzed hair. It was uncomfortable and he still had not figured out what to do with his own hands. Also his knees were starting to get wet.

 

He tried to keep track of his teeth but it was hard when the guy didn’t move in time with him, just kept stabbing forward with his hips in a uneven pattern. At times he went a bit too deep, ramming too close to the back of his throat in a way that was bordering on painful. Stiles was thinking about asking the guy to stand still when there was a loud crash coming from further away. Stiles released the cock, ignoring the complaining it brought and looked toward the noise. For a second, everything was quiet, then a rumbling that sounded a lot like something growling started, getting louder. Branches snapped and heavy steps beat against the ground.

 

Something huge was coming closer. Even the guy stopped complaining as they stared out into the dark, trying to locate where the noise was coming from. 

 

A dark shape dove into the clearing, barely stopping from sliding down the edge of the slope. Stiles watched in fascination, not understanding what he was looking at. The creature looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Long limbs, too long to be a bear, too big to be a mountain lion. And the eyes… the bright red eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He stood petrified as the creature stared at him, mouth open and showing up a terrifying amount of teeth. Behind him he heard Mr. Toilet Clogger running away, screaming in fear as he went. Stiles wanted to follow, started to get off his knees, only to fall forward as he was shoved from behind, another dark shape running passed him. Stiles wanted to scream as well, but the noise got caught in his throat as he tried to make out what he was looking at in the dark. 

 

For a second Stiles thought it was a large man that had followed the beast. But then he noticed the way it held itself, something about it was weird, off in a unnatural way. The humanoid moved in a hunched, animalistic way, shifting back and forth like it was stalking the bigger creature, it’s yellow eyes never leaving it. They stood face to face and in the silence Stiles managed to get to his feet, but was unable to get them moving. It felt like he had landed in the middle of a Godzilla movie, just before the lizard and the gorilla charged each other. 

 

The four legged shape put a paw up against a fallen tree, its eyes burned bright red. It was bigger than a bear, back curved like a hunching wolf. Then it charged, mouth wide and ready to attack. The humanoid dived to the side, sweeping a clawed hand out towards it’s attacker. Blood and fur went flying and the beast roared. Two legs seemed to move faster then four and when they came together again in a battle of strength, the yellow eyed monster got a strike in that seemed to almost cut the other in half.

 

The bear with the red eyes yelped, high pitched and painful as it went down. Hitting the ground hard, its stomach flecked open and pulsing blood. Stiled could see the guts and the bones as the yellow eyed beast rose high on its long legs, one clawed paw raised high to strike.

 

And Stiles was going to run. He was going to back away and follow his running hook up… only then he suddenly had this stick in his hands and- oh no. Oh crap! Why had he just thrown it at the yellow eyed one?!

 

Dumb! So dumb!

 

He was such a fucking idiot because now they were both looking at him with glowing eyes.  

Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck.

 

There were a lot of teeth coming towards him! That was not ok! 

 

He tried to make his body move but it wouldn’t!

 

All he could think about was that time when he was seven and his mother hit a deer with her car. He must look exactly like that deer did. Eyes just staring. Body frozen. Just waiting for impact.

 

‘I don’t want to die a virgin’ he tried to scream, but then the yellow eyed beast was on him. Slamming into him. He fell . It hurt as he hit the ground. His teeth knocked together as the back of his head smashed into something. Hard. His head felt cracked open. He couldn’t breathe. The monster was heavy, one paw against his chest, pushing him into the wet ground. He tried to scream but could barely gasp. Up close with his eyes hooded, it almost looked human. He could smell it. Feel the heat. The fur. The claws against his skin as they pierced his shirt. His vision was tunneling. All he could see were the eyes and the open mouth coming towards him. Its breath on his face. Then it all went black.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

When he came to, he was sure of two things. One: the next time he got picked up, he was going to make sure that they were not going into the woods to have sex because lying on the undergrowth was really uncomfortable and there was something sharp poking him in the spine. Also it was cold and very wet. 

 

Two: He had some kind of brain damage because that was the only explanation he had for hallucinating a naked chick bending down over him. Like, a naked dude with a nice chest would make more sense, but the soft looking breasts dangling above him was clearly a sign that his brain was in serious trouble.

 

“Please don’t tell me I’m having a sexuality crisis right now. I just got that figured out,” he mumbled around his huge tongue. Why was his tongue so big? Had it always been this big?

 

“What?” asked the hallucination.

 

“What, what?” Stiles responded, reaching out to poke one of the tits. It was just as soft as it looked and it swung a bit. Cool. He was just about to do it again when his hand was smacked away. How did hallucinations work? Did they just trick the eye or did it work on poking fingers as well. Stiles closed his eyes. His head hurt and nothing made sense. But closing his eyes made it worse and it felt like the whole world was spinning.

 

“ I don’t want to be bisexual,” he moaned. “There is so much erasure and like... phobias and stuff.” The world felt like it was tipping sideways. His mouth tasted of blood. He wanted to go home. “I just got my gay groove on. Don’t want no starting over, I just want to drink coffee in the tub,” he whined, wanting to cry from the injustice of it all. Also pain. So much pain.

 

“Kid, we need to get you to the hospital.”

 

She got a hand under his neck and started to lift. This is when Stiles noticed something pretty obvious. The woman had a long wound that stretched right across her waist. Almost like someone had tried to cut her in half. Stiles’ stomach rolled. He felt he was pretty good with blood. At least in theory. Or at least he had thought so. But reality was different from fiction and apparently he was not good with blood at all. Not even a little bit.

 

Things went black again

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


When he came to he was a lot closer to the boobies. Stiles took the opportunity to throw up all over them.

 

“Ewww, fuck kid, lean to the side!” The naked woman put him down, cursing all the while.

 

Stiles felt very confused and was getting scared. It was so dark and the trees looked impossibly tall as they stretched towards the pale moon. His head hurt. It  _ hurt _ .

 

“Did the monsters go away?” he mumbled, lifting his hand to touch his head. It was wet and sticky. He couldn’t understand why.

 

“Yes all gone, don’t worry,” she grumbled.

 

Stiles tipped his head to the side to watch her scrape his vomit off her chest with a chunk of moss. He blinked slowly, trying to remember what was different from earlier. He must be really out of it because there was no wound on her waist or anywhere else when she came back. Not even a scratch. There was smears of blood though. A lot of blood all the way down to her feet. Stiles tipped his head to the side and threw up again. 

 

“That’s just nasty,” his bi-crisis complained and then he was flying. Or maybe someone was carrying him. It was hard to tell as the world spun. The treetops seemed to wave at him. He tried to wave back but only managed a weak spasm. 

 

“Hi trees, nice to-” he coughed, trying to get what used to be his dinner out from the back of his mouth where it was it was trying to slide back down his throat. “Bad carrots, don’t fall down,” he mumbled. He closed his eyes. Then he remembered no more.


	2. Who needs enemies when you have teachers like Finstock?

Chapter 2

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Who needs enemies when you have teachers like Finstock?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

_ ‘I'm never doing drugs again’  _ was the first thing he thought as he woke up. The second was  _ ‘wait, I’ve never done drugs.’  _ The third was  _ ‘damn, still a virgin’ _

 

“Stiles? You with me kid?”

 

Stiles looked around, taking in the room around him. He was in a room with light blue walls. The rest was either white or metal. An old woman was sleeping in a bed on the other side of the room.  

 

His head felt like it was filled with clouds as he flopped it to the side. And there was his dad. Everything suddenly felt so much worse, because he was just a kid and his daddy was there to take care of him now. His head hurt and his back hurt and his hands hurt and his knees hurt and- “Dad, my toes hurt.” Why did his toes hurt?

 

“Well considering you lost one of your shoes, that is not surprising.” His father took a slow, deep breath. “Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Stiles blinked as he worked his way through what he remembered . Only, what he remembered didn’t make sense and the parts he was sure happened were things he didn’t think his father should know.

 

“Forest.” he started , unsure how to continue.

 

“You were in the forest? How did you get there? Did-.” His dad took another slow calming breath and held Stiles hand in both of his. “Did you go to the forest or did someone take you there?”

 

“Um.” He really didn’t want to tell his dad that someone who was twice his age had taken him to the forest to have him suck his dick. Nope. Not telling him that. Unfortunately his head hurt too much for him to think, never mind come up with a lie. “Got a ride,” he settled on. 

 

His father breathed slowly in a way only people close to the edge did. “Did they hurt you?”

 

Stiles licked his lips, trying to think though the pounding in his head. “No the X-men wolfs did that.”

 

His dad’s face went through a series of different expressions before settling on a blank one. “...the what?”

 

“There was these huge mutated dog things.” Stiles tried to explain.

 

“Mutated dogs?” His father sighed tiredly, clearly not believing him. But the tension was leaving his body, like just thinking that Stiles was making up some unbelievable lie made him stop worrying. Stiles would be insulted if it wasn’t for the fact that he would rather have his father think he was an idiot then know the truth. 

 

“Could you try explaining that… more clearly.”

 

Stiled licked his lips. “They came out of the woods. Two of them. They were fighting.”

 

“What was fighting?”

 

Stiles licked his lips, trying to think of a way to describe what he had seen. “It was like if those huge Russian dogs had sex with bears and ended up with ugly kids,” he tried to explain. “Then those kids had sex with each other and ended up with even uglier kids.”

 

His father looked slightly in pain. “... Wolves?” he suggested.

 

Wolves? No, those had not been wolves but what else was he going to say? He was going to sound crazy if he told him what he thought he remembered happening. Claiming there were wolves in California was still more believable than mutated wolf-bears that were chased off by a naked warrior woman.

 

“Yes, wolves. Huge.” He closed his eyes and wondered if he had one of those morphine drips like on TV. He would like one of those right now. “Two fighting ones and then one saw me and tried to bite me. But I fell and I-,” he squinted as he remembered the feeling of impact to the back of his head. “I think I hit my head on a rock.”

 

“Yes that much we could tell,” his father drawled, like that was the only part that made sense. “So to recap. You snuck out. If I know you, most likely with Scott and you fell over when you saw a big dog. Wolf.” Stiles made a a disagreeing noise but was ignored.

 

“So I suppose Scott dropped you off at the hospital and then went home to pretend he had never been there to get out of trouble. Am I right?”

 

“No, Scott was never there,” Stiles protested.

 

“Yes, I figured you would say that. I’m calling Melissa.”

 

Whoops.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


“Dude! Why am I grounded for sneaking out?” Scotts outraged voice reached him through the phone.

 

“I’m sorry! I tried to tell him you hadn’t been there but he wouldn't believe me.”

 

“No shit, mom is livid. Are you ok? Did you really get chased by dogs in the forest?”

 

“I don’t even know what to tell you. It’s been so weird I don’t even know what I saw.” Stiles looked over at his roommate to check if he was being overheard, but the old woman was sleeping again. He was pretty sure that she could be dead and no one would notice the difference.

 

“It was like they were…. One was like a huge bear with red eyes. And the other… the other one was even weirder. It kind of looked like a human but it’s face was all fucked up, like it was a vampire or a werewolf or something. Then there was this naked chick there and she was just soaked in blood like she had killed both the mutants.”

 

“Dude, what the hell. How hard did you hit your head?”

 

“Oh I wish. No most of this was before the whole head bashing.”

 

“Buddy, did you accept any drinks? You did, didn’t you? I thought we agreed on no drinks?! They probably gave you LSD or heroin or something. Dude! That must have been a sick trip you had.”

 

“I was not high,” Stiles protested, kicking at his blankets.

 

“Dude, you just told me you walked in on a monster death match and got saved by a hot naked chick.”

 

Said like that, the LSD sounded a lot more believable.

 

“I don’t know man, it was weird, weird and terrifying. Weirdiffying. That should totally be a word.”

 

“How’s the head?”

 

“Feels like the entire lacrosse team used it for practise.”

 

“They gonna keep you at the hospital for a while?”

 

“Think so, haven’t heard for sure yet.” Stiles leaned back against his pillow. “How long are you in for?”

 

“Monday”

 

“Ah man, that’s not so bad.”

 

“Next Monday.” Scott bit off.

 

“Right, sorry man.”

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Stiles spent the next two days bored out of his mind, but at least he got to do it in his own bed. His dad wouldn't let him have his computer or his phone, saying that the light was going to be harmful. He had also woken him up several times during the first night, even after Stiles had ranted at him that it was a myth that you had to wake up people with a concussion.  

 

By the time he was finally allowed to go back to school, no one approached him to ask what had happened. Everyone just spent the entire day talking behind his back. It was aggravating to constantly feel like he was being watched. He was not hard to talk into sneaking off for lunch when Scott wanted curly fries. Or maybe he could just tell that Stiles was having a awful day and was in need of some fried comfort. Scott was the best friend a guy could have, for sure. They ended up at Sally's. Not that they had much choice since it was the only restaurant close enough for them to make it back to class on time. Also, the staff couldn’t care less that they were skipping; they probably made more money out of escaped high schoolers then their regulars.

 

It felt good to be out of the school, away from all the other kids and their whispers. Scott got him distracted pretty fast and they got to talking about everything but Stiles’ Plan and his forest adventure. Scott was his usual self and not bitter at all that Stiles had gotten him in trouble with his mom. They spent their lunch break laughing and relaxing before they had to make the trek back to school. 

 

The two of them were in the middle of a pretty heated discussion about what DC should do with their movie franchise, so Stiles almost missed the woman passing on the other side of the street. Here in the daylight, and without the head injury, he suddenly realized that he recognized her. It might’ve been a few years since he had seen her but it was unmistakably Laura Hale

 

“Scott!” he hissed, ducking in behind a parked car, pulling feebly on his friend’s sleeve to make him follow. “That’s her! That’s the naked monster killing chick.”

 

Scott, like the lovable idiot he was, stood up and craned his neck to look around.

 

“The blonde with the leather jacket? Really pretty with some killer glaring- whoops, um Stiles she’s looking over. Stiles. She’s coming this way.”

 

Stiles loved Scott like a brother. But sometimes he just wanted to stuff him down a drain in the hope that all the dumb would wash out.

 

Laura looked like she was barely holding onto her temper as she marched over. “You.”

 

Stiles stood up so fast he got a head rush. “Um, hi?”

 

She moved in close, manicured nails digging into his shoulder. “The things you just said about me. Never say those again. You saw nothing. Didn’t you? You got lost and it was dark. You saw a mountain lion. Didn’t you?”

 

Stiles shivered “Yeah, mountain lion. Yup, totally. What else could it have been with the glowing red eyes and the standing on two legs and the- I’m going to stop talking now and never talk about this or anything ever again.” He zipped his lips together.

 

The woman’s glare did not let up. Slowly her eyes went from Stiles to Scott’s wide puppy dog eyes.

 

“Good,” she said, slowly letting go of him. “Keep it that way.”

 

She turned and stalked away. There was something predatory in the way she moved. Like she was stalking prey. Every muscle seemed to be ready to spring into action at any sign of danger. He looked over at Scott to ask if he got the same vibe but found that his friend only seemed interested in watching her ass as it walked away in tight jeans.

 

Stiles slapped the back of his hand into Scott’s stomach, waking him up. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“So it was real? Like real- real?” Scott asked, jogging to catch up.

 

“Yeah, that was a neon fucking sign that something is going on and that whoever is behind that government funded genetic modification or whatever doesn’t want us to find out about it.“

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Stiles glanced behind them to make sure they weren’t followed. “Research.”

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Stiles spent roughly 48 hours doing research. He found nothing on mutated wolves outside of comics and werewolf movies from the 80’s. The comics were all over the place and, while the werewolf movies were entertaining in their cheesiness, they had nothing to do with the situation.

 

He was getting nowhere. He even went back to the forest to see if he could find any traces of what had happened. But besides his lost shoe, there was nothing to find. Not even blood from the monsters. It was like it had never happened. He sat a while on what was left of the porch of the burned out old Hale house and thought about the situation. Obviously he had hit a wall and beyond asking Laura about it, he had nothing to go on.

 

This was taking time off his Plan. So sure, mutants were real and he was totally changing his mind about his college major. When he had the proper tools he was researching the hell out of this. He was winning a Nobel Prize for sure. He was going put it on a shelf in the bathroom like Emma Thompson did with her Oscar. Was the Nobel Prize a statue? He was pretty sure it was a medal. He could hang it on the wall above his tub. His future husband was going to be so proud of him.

 

Anyway. Mutant bear-wolfs might be revolutionary but for now, the Plan was back on track.

 

He needed to have his eyes on the prize here. He needed to make the effort. He was not going to end up being a lonely old queen in this postage stamp size town. It was enough that he was already the token gay guy.

 

He delivered a kick at the rotting wooden step next to him, getting angry just thinking about it. Being out of the closet hadn't really been a choice that he made, even if he had never planned on hiding from his family. His best friend knew, of course and apparently his dad had known, even if Stiles himself hadn’t been aware of his father knowing. He had at a later time been informed that undressing all his action figures to the point where the clothes were never found again, while the Barbies that were constantly found on his wish list were treated like priceless treasures was a hint. Stiles had given his dad a lecture of not stereotyping sexualities. His dad had responded with an entire photo album of him having fashion shows with the barbies that were watched by an army of batmans and GI Joes..  who for some reason were all naked on top of each other. Stiles had run out of arguments soon after.

 

Anyway. Being outed had not been part if the plan. The plan had in fact been to lay low, let his admiration for Lydia let people believe what they wanted to believe, and then once he got his license, he would gone on a road trip where he would have had great adventures and met many hot willing men who would show him the ways of the flesh so that when he left for college he would be experienced and cool. He would be a club hopping, sexy beast who seduced all the gay men that were sure to be hanging out all over Berkeley. There, he would have many sexy experiences only to find the love of his life sometime at the end of his senior year. They would buy a house with a tub where they would read together in the bath and then get married in the spring.

 

That had been the plan.

 

Unfortunately, life had not been going by the plan. In fact the plan had fallen over and rolled down a hill in shame at what actually happened. 

 

Stiles usually tried not to think about it, but sitting there in the sun, he found his thoughts wandering back in time. By now he had been out for almost a year. It had been a hell of a year, completely off the chart, enough to drive anyone off the deep end. And it was all because of health class.

 

Well no, not exactly the class itself. It had more to do with the teacher. To this day, Stiles didn’t know if it had been decided by the school board, or if Finstock had volunteered to teach it but it had been just as much of a disaster as one would imagine. Health class was something that students both looked forward to and dreaded like nothing else. But with Finstock in charge, it became something to fear.

 

It had been the start of an easy enough class with lectures of not drinking and driving, don’t bully your classmates and don’t do drugs. Simple stuff, the things you already knew but didn’t always follow.

 

Then there was the lesson about sex. The health class before that one had featured Finstock taking his shirt off to draw out all the large muscle groups. It was one of those things you could never unsee. But nothing had prepared them for the shock when Finstock had marched in and put a damned suction cup dildo on the desk. That had shut everyone up the second it stopped wobbling.

 

“Sex!” Finstock said in his normal tone of voice, the words traveling like a shock wave though the classroom. “Your parents like to pretend you don’t do it and your government wants you to put a ring on it first, but I know better!”

 

He pointed a threatening finger to the room. “I know you all got your genitals doing your thinking for you, but you need to not be the blundering idiots that I know you are.”

 

There was complete silence in the room.

 

“Right! Lets get started.” He turned his back on them and went over to the board to draw an rough penis shape, followed by a huge, spread open vigina.

 

“Arousal causes increased blood flow.” Finstock clearly enjoyed making them all uncomfortable because he was grinning like it was Christmas, Hanukkah and the end of Ramadan all rolled into one. “Not just in men! Men are just more obvious, like an illegal body check in an end game.”

 

“Vaginal lips get puffier, and the vagina starts to expand.” He cupped his hands to demonstrate and Stiles had almost felt the entire class shudder as they watched in stunned horror. “It’s all about increased blood flow, it gives erections to males and lubrication to women.”

 

Finstock walked over to the dildo and gave it a hard slap, making it smack against the table before springing back up and starting to sway back and forth. It was almost hypnotic. “I know all you boys are all going to go around sticking your dicks into anything that will let you. And if you go sticking it somewhere it’s not welcome let me be the first to tell you that you deserve to have it sawed off.” He brought his hand up again and punched the dildo too hard. he suction cup lost its grip and flew across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thump. 

 

“Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!” Finstock roared, slamming his fist into the desk. “Anyone, and I do mean anyone, who does not follow this very simple rule is going to find themself benched until the end of time!”

 

“Now, moving on.” Stiles was pretty sure every male in the room relaxed from where they had been pressing their legs together. “The clitoris!” And then the tension was back.

 

“Very small but very important! For all you dick wearers, think of it as the cock head. It’s sensitive and without it there will not be many orgasms!” 

 

Finstock then went into a far too detailed description about how to please a clitoris and how it was different with everyone. Stiles had thankfully managed to stop listening to most of it, but the image of Finstock licking the tip of his pinky in demonstration would forever be burned into his brain.

 

“You’re all horny bastards and you don’t fool me. And if any of you want to take it up the ass, you better not do it before any games. And use condoms! Just because you won’t get ass pregnant does not mean that you won’t get syphilis and infections!” 

 

Finstock reached into his pocket and pulled it back out with a fist full of colorful condom packages. “Now, pregnant people don’t play sports so don’t get pregnant. Use the condoms.” He dropped the condoms on the desk with the air of someone delivering the word of God. Or all the words, of all the Gods. “Baby daddies don’t get to sleep at night. So they won’t be rested on game days. Priorities! Use condoms!”

 

The dildo ended up back on the desk next to a stack of condom packages. The whole class stared in horrified fascination as Finstock, muttering in annoyance, managed to get the package off before he rolled the condom down over the very natural looking dildo. Stiles really didn’t want to think about where he had gotten it from. So of course he couldn’t help imagining Finstock buying and using it.

 

Cursing, Finstock held the now wrapped dildo up over his head. “You need to be careful, if the damned thing breaks it doesn’t work and now you!” he pointed at a scandalised looking blonde. “You are pregnant!” He turned to point at Stiles. “And you have an STD that is bad enough that you wish your cock would fall off.”

 

Jacksons taunting laugh was unmistakable. “No worries there coach, like any girl would want to get on that loser.”

 

“Not everyone is interested in the ladies. Bilinski? Am I right?”

 

Stiles whole body grew cold, like the coach had dropped a bucket of ice water down his spine. Panicking he had tried to think of what to say. What would a straight person say? What would a straight guy do? Nothing came to him, he only stuttered something that could have meant anything. 

 

There was a second of complete silence and Stiles could almost feel every single person in that room watch him with realization. Finstock on the other hand had just gone on without even understanding what he had done. “Exactly! Everyone is different, everyone has different wants. Not everyone can be a good team player, that is what individual sports are for!”

 

The rest of the class had been one big blur to Stiles who could only remember Scott’s sympathetic eyes and the punch he got in the back as Jackson passed him on the way out.

The “Faggot” that was spat out was the first in a long row that were to follow.

 

This is where things could have ended. Stiles could have lived through a couple of weeks of teasing and gay jokes but people might have forgotten all about it sooner or later, if it hadn’t been for Stiles himself. Stiles who went home, feeling shaken and exposed and needed to talk to someone about it. He made the mistake of telling his father about his day, the class and how everyone had made fun of him for even hinting that he was gay.

 

Big mistake.

 

When his dad found out, there had been hell to pay. Stiles had tried to talk him out of it but the next day he had still showed up, in the middle of the day, wearing his full sheriff uniform and marched right into the principal's office. There he had started shouting. By the time Finstock had been pulled from his class and into the office, everyone had known what was going on. Everyone wanted to know why the sheriff was there and everyone was very eager to talk about it.

 

So that was how Stiles ended up being the first openly gay high schooler in Beacon Hills and to this point, the only one. If there were any other gay guys there they would take one look at how Jackson treated him and stay the fuck in the closet. Glad to be of service, closet cases. 

 

Because Jackson quickly turned out to be a grade A bastard and homophobe of a high enough level it was more fitted for space travel. For the first couple of months, not a day went by without Jackson taunting him, following him around the corridors and leaving bruises all over him.

 

But it did feel better, after that one dark night when the team was out of town, when he and Scott had gotten revenge and no one found Jackson’s car again. 

 

It was just too bad that as soon as his dad had seen his good mood over breakfast, followed by the stolen vehicle report, he put it all together. There had been no evidence but there hadn’t needed to be any to get him grounded. And when he finally got his driver's permit, his father had forbidden him from driving any further than the next town over. So no road trip of the loss of virginity for the Stiles.  

 

But he was not giving up on the last bit of his plan. How was he ever going to find the love of his life to soak in the tub with if he couldn't impress him with his worldly ways and smooth sexiness? There was no way he was going to college without losing his virginity. No way, no how. He just needed to find another gay guy… in Beacon Hills… who would at least find him vaguely attractive… or at least be willing to fuck him. Statistics said that there had to be at least 153 gay or bisexual students in his school, including him. Unfortunately, statistics also said that at least 102 of them were going to be too young or female. So, not counting him, there should be about 50 other gay or bisexual guys about his age. Unfortunately, none of them were out. He was not happy about that.

 

Scott was convinced that Danny and Jackson were gay and that just showed how much help his friend was going to be in this search if he honestly pegged Danny the lacrosse goalie and Lydia's asshole boyfriend as the closeted homosexuals. Real believable Scott. No this was going to be up to Stiles to figure out.

 

Stiles sighed and leaned back onto a burned support column. He needed to focus on what was important, not get stuck on failures and the past.

 

First part of the plan. Find the hunting ground. The gay bar was the obvious alternative but maybe it was time to try something else. Something new. So why not give one of his old jerk off fantasies a try?

 

Stiles smiled into the sunshine. Yeah, why not. Why not try to make a fantasy come true? Somewhere in the forest, birds were chirping happily and Stiles sighed with delight. 

 

Yes, he was going to a truck stop.

 


	3. Laura cleans a piece of shit out of the restroom.

 

Chapter 3

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Laura cleans a piece of shit out of the restroom.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


This plan was not working. Who ever started the rumor about truck stops bathrooms had clearly no idea what they were talking about. Stiles could in fact not think about a place that made him think of sex less then this. He had always imagined it to be mysterious and sexy. That the guy would come in to do his business only to catch a sight of Stiles and give him a long look, like he knew what Stiles was all about. Then they would come together, pulling on each others clothes before ending up in a stall, Stiles’ back up against the wall as the man got their cocks out.

 

There had been plenty of dicks out since he got there but no one had even remotely given him a hint that they wanted him to touch it. In fact, most of them seemed to look at him like he was an alien for hanging out next to a clogged up urinal. Not that Stiles would argue differently, this place was horrible. It  _ stank _ of human waste. Someone had clearly not gotten the same lesson as he had when potty trained. Flushing was clearly an advanced level beyond their understanding. Not to mention washing their hands. Stiles had been hanging out here for over an hour and not a single person had washed their hands. Not one!

 

Stiles was strongly regretting this plan. Even if someone did show interest, Stiles was unconvinced that he would take them up on it.

 

Oh, who was he kidding? The whole thing was making him even more desperate. He would literally have sex with anyone who was A: Interested and B: Male.

 

Anything other than that was clearly reaching for the stars in this town. Stiles sighed, leaning back against the cleanest wall in the facility. Not that it was much different from the rest, but Stiles was going to stick with his illusion to the end. There weren’t even any gloryholes. What a disappointment that had been.

 

The door opened. Stiles straightened up and tried to look alluring. He was going for a mix of the coy Han Solo smirk, combined with a bit of One Direction, wide eyed twink allure. He wasn’t sure he he was getting it right. In fact, one guy had asked if he was feeling alright or was in need of an ambulance. Just because his eyes were drying out and his cheeks started twitching from the strain of smirking.

 

The man who came in looked like pretty much like all the rest of the guys who had made a stop at the gas station bathroom. Dirty jeans, open flannel shirt over a plain t shirt that barely stretched over the hanging gut. The difference with this one was that he was reacting to the Han Direction look.

 

Oh yeah, finally some results. The man hadn’t looked away, simply reached down to give his crotch a tug.

 

“This what you’re waiting for boy?” The trucker asked with a hint of northern twang. Stiles nodded eagerly, for once not finding any words.

 

Finally. Finally. Finally he was going to get this over with.

 

The man nodded towards the nearest stall and Stiles moved to follow, stumbling over his feet in eagerness.

 

Not that the guy was much of a price. Middle aged, unshaved, unwashed and with a nose that must have been broken several times to be able to achieve that shape. He wasn’t even close to what Stiles would consider to be his type. He was no Chris Evans, that's for sure. But he filled out both A and B so Stiles shuffled into the stall and let the man close and lock the door behind him.

 

Up close the man smelled of stale sweat and tobacco that mingled well with the unflushed toilet next to them. And by well he meant absolutely terribly. He wanted to gag but was too nervous, already panting and trembling. 

 

“You gonna get on your knees pretty boy?” The trucker asked in a way that didn’t really sound like a question.

 

Stiles glanced down on the dirty floor. There was smears of what he hopped was dirt and pieces of wet toilet paper that seemed infused with the floor. He rather not get any closer to it. The average bathroom contained around 50.000 bacterias, but instead of being sensible he slowly buckled his knees and lowered himself down.

 

The man started unbuckling his belt, the hanging belly wobbling in his haste. Stiles couldn’t remember ever being less attracted to anyone. But the anticipation and the situation itself was enough to get him going. There was something sexy about the thought of being so horny you fucked in a bathroom where anyone could walk in. Reality was not quite as sexy but this was what he had to work with.

 

Finally he was going to lose his virginity. Finally he was going to get one step closer to his dream.

 

Impatient hands shoved the underwear down, gripping and jerking on a small cock, barely visible in the thick foreskin. “That’s a good boy, daddy’s gonna give you what you need, open your mouth now.”

 

Stiles more than anything, wished he hadn’t noticed the speed track in the guys white underwear. But he barely had time to wrinkle his nose before the wrinkly little stump was being thrusted towards his mouth. It bumped against his lower lip like a spongy mushroom when the sound of stomping high heels were suddenly heard. Stiles had just enough time to think that it sure was unusual to hear that in the mens room, before there was a loud crack. Then the whole front of the stall was suddenly ripped right off. Wood cracked and metal screamed in protest. The door, side and all went flying in a rain of dirt and sawdust. The trucker shouted in fright, stumbling and falling forwards, beer belly first into Stiles face, smashing the back of his head into the wall. Grunting in pain he tried to get the fallen weight off of him, nose buried in the sweaty bulge. He couldn’t understand what had happened, but as his hook up suddenly went flying off of him, he started to get an idea. And idea of just -who- had happened.

 

Laura stood with her legs spread wide, as if waiting for a chance to sprint and attack. The trucker was lying on his side under the urinal, pants around his ankles, eyes wide with fear. Stiles couldn’t see Laura's face, just the back of her artfully styled curls but he knew without a doubt that it was her. Whatever look she had on her face must’ve been truly terrible for a grown man to look that terrified.

 

“Um, hi?” Stiles was unsure what the protocol was for interacting with a super strong woman who may or may not be a real life Buffy the vampire slayer 

 

Laura didn’t respond. In fact he was pretty sure she was growling. Did women growl? He was just getting happier and happier about being gay. Females were not just crazy, they were scary too.

 

Stiles contemplated the truth vs myth of PMS while the trucker found his footing, sliding on dirty toilet paper and pieces of plywood towards the door. He hadn’t even gotten his pants up over his ass before he was out of the door.

 

Well that sure didn’t turn out the way he had hoped or even predicted. Stiles sure had pictured all kinds of scenarios in his fantasies. But a Supergirl wannabe showing up to destroy the bathroom and scare off his one night stand had not been one of them.

 

Stiles looked around. The stall door and most of the sides had been ripped clear off. Sawdust littered the dirty floor. Actually, the floor just might be slightly cleaner than before since the trucker had slid along it and taken some of the dirt with him. Neat.

 

Laura turned toward him, frowning unhappily at the sight of him “Are you alright?”

 

“Um, I’m not sure how to answer that.” He confessed, getting off the floor and stepping over a chunk of plaster.

 

She put her hand on his arm, pulling him along. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Stiles couldn’t really find a reason to protest. Everything about Laura was just getting weirder and weirder. Perhaps there really were vampires out there and Buffy the vampire slayer was actually based on Laura. Also, the place was a mess and he didn’t want to take any blame for it.

 

They ended up in a nearby diner, sitting in a booth on opposite sides of a reasonably clean table.

 

Stiles restlessly played with the salt and pepper shakers, tipping them back and forth. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that if I ask just how you managed to rip that wall up, you are not going to answer me.”

 

Laura let her eyebrows talk.

 

Stiles nodded. “But I will find out sooner or later, just so you know it.”

 

Laura snorted. ”Sure, kid.”

 

The waitress came by, barely glancing at them as they made their order. Laura did not look happy with the menu but settled for a burger and a salad. Stiles figured that he had earned a treat and got pancakes with extra bacon with a side order of bacon. It had been that kind of night.

 

They stared at each other in silence. Stiles felt like he was staring at an annoyed cat but he refused to back down.

 

“Ok, I gotta ask. What do you have against me losing my virginity?”

 

There was no response. 

 

“Glaring at me is not an answer,” He pointed out.

 

Laura made a soft nose that could be called a laugh. “I don’t even know if you are fearless or just really stupid.”

 

“Neither. Or maybe both. Depends on what you consider to be fearless but it’s probably a matter of definition. Probably stupid if you go by the Hollywood definition of fearless. If we are talking fearless like the movie Fearless with Jet Li I can't even get further away than that. Like, I would say that I’m a lover more than a fighter but I haven't exactly gotten much off the loving for some reason. Did you know that Jet Li actually broke his knee when jumping from a tea shop with an umbrella? If that’s the definition of fearless we are going for then I don’t qualify at all.”

 

Laura huffed, eyes up towards the ceiling in a way that far too many people who talked to Stiles did. He would be insulted, but he could see how most people didn’t find the same things he did interesting. Stiles once got stuck listening to a middle aged woman explaining the ups and downs of the Kardashians and their family history and could since then totally understand why someone would look like they were contemplating seppuku out of clear boredom.

 

The waitress showed up with their food. Stiles decided that he needed to drop a pretty big tip, because that was really an indecent amount of bacon. He was never taking his father here.

 

“To answer your question.” Laura answered, stabbing her innocent salad with far too much force. “I don’t like pedofiles.”

 

Stiles snorted, barely managing not to get his bacon stuck in his throat. “Duh, no one likes pedophiles, it’s like the basic level of human decency.”

 

Laura was staring at him like he was missing something.

 

“What?” He mumbled around a bit of his pancakes.

 

And now she was glaring again. Those eyebrows might be super skinny but they sure delivered a feeling of doom. Killer eyebrows. Stiles wondered how she picked them to turn them into those bird wing shapes. Did you have to go to a salon to have them do it? Like one of those that took off hair with a string? Or was it something you could do at home? 

 

She was still glaring. Missing something. Right. What…?

 

“Oh you mean the whole underage thing?”

 

“Yes, I mean the whole underage thing,“ She mimicked sarcastically.

 

“Yeah, well I’ll just get right on sexing up all the gay guys my age that are just hanging all over me. Oh wait! There are none! Have you seen the size of this town?”

 

“Big enough for a gay bar,” She pointed out.

 

“Oh sure, let’s talk math because I got that shit down. Of all the kids my age, statistics give me about 10 percent that will be gay or bisexual. You know how many of them are open?” Stiles decides to give it his all and delivers the sassiest jazz hands he can muster. “You are looking at him.”

 

“Well at least when they do come out, they will know who you are.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Let’s just be realistic, no one is going to leap out of the closet to get in to my pants.”

 

Laura made a frustrated noise that almost sounded like a growl. “Listen. I’m all too aware of teenage boys and their reasoning concerning their cocks. But for fuck’s sake, wait until college.”

 

“And be a virgin at college? No way, never. I have a plan ok.” He tried to gather his thoughts. It was important that she understood this and stopped thinking about the age thing. There were more important things to consider. “And this plan does not include fumbling like an idiot all over someone who can tell all the other gay guys just how bad I am in bed. If I get a lousy reputation before I meet my future husband I’m never going to take Friday baths with him.”

 

And now Laura had moved from looking like she wanted to kill him with her eyebrows to the same look his father had given him just a couple of days ago when he had tried to explain why kangaroos had three viginas. The same kind of hopeless confusion.

 

“Right, ok. This is the plan. I’m going to Berkeley in about one year and two months. I need to have at least some experience when I get there. Kissing, blowjobs and anal being the most important. They have clubs there so that I can meet guys who won’t think I’m a joke like everyone in this town does. I’m going to sleep with about 7 to 13 people. Not too few, not too many. Then I will meet my future husband and wow him with my savage skills and then we’ll live happily ever after in our house where we will spend the winters chilling in the bathtub drinking coffee and kissing and like- being happy for the rest of our lives. You get it?”

 

Laura did not look like she got it. She looked like she was less than impressed by his plan.

 

“So let me get this straight,” she started and Stiles barely stopped himself from cutting in with a ‘or not so straight, in this case,’ but the murder brows were back so he didn’t dare.

 

“You want your happily ever after by getting raped by pedophiles.”

 

Stiles arms shot out as if to wave the words away from the air. “Oh no, no, no no using the R word. I’m totally willing and I’ve spent a lot of time and effort in even getting men to even consider sexing me up.”

 

“It’s still rape!”

 

Stiles sank further into his seat, trying to hide from the nosy looks Laura's outburst had attracted. “It’s not.” He whispered his defence, trying to encourage her to join him in a less attention grabbing volume. One that would not encourage people to talk to his dad about where his son has been and who he has been seen with. This town was filled with gossiping bastards that loved informing the sheriff of his son’s many mishaps.

 

“It's still rape.” Laura repeated, thankfully at a much manageable level. “You are too young to know what you want and they know it. For them it’s not about sex, it’s about power and those kind of people are not out to give you experience and happy memories. They are out to destroy and take whatever they want, to destroy whatever they want no matter what you think about it.”

 

“Ummm, it sounds like you know something about it.” This was getting deeper then he had expected. The unexpected tragic backstory of Laura. Apart from the whole family getting burned alive that is. 

 

Laura sighed, running her hands through her hair in a tugging motion. “When I was away at college my br-” She stopped herself, taking a sip of her water. “While I wasn’t here, a friend of mine got seduced by a teacher. My friend though they were in love and that the whole thing was exciting and grown up. They were put in positions someone that age should not be in, especially not with someone older who should have been trustworthy. It did not end well. In the end my friend was damaged for years, unable to trust anyone, unable to be physically or emotionally close to anyone. An adult who goes after a teenager is always, always in the wrong and is always doing it for the wrong reasons. So while you might think that you have control over the situation, you don’t. And you think that you are getting experience, you are not. You are just putting yourself and your body in danger of people taking advantage of you.”

 

Stiles gripped his fork and said nothing. It was hard to argue against that kind of conviction. She clearly had a point and she most likely knew what she was talking about but… just thinking about showing up at campus and not even knowing how to give a blowjob was making him cold. 

 

“But I’m not your friend. I have a plan and I’m not getting seduced. I’m not looking for rainbows and butterflies. I just want to learn how to not scrape my teeth against a cock.”

 

Laura slammed the palm of her hand into the table in frustration. “Use a banana!”

 

“It won't be the same. I have a plan and I am sticking to it.” He was nothing if not stubborn. Or focused. Or obsessed. It all depended on the definition and who you asked. He blamed his ADHD. It was useful for that.

 

Clearly time to change the subject. “What are you even doing in town? I thought you moved years ago?” What he really wanted to ask was if she was here to chase vampires.

 

If Laura was surprised that he knew who she was, she didn’t show it. “Our uncle Peter went missing from the hospital,” she said, pulling a photo out of her bag. “We think he might have been kidnapped.”

 

Oh. Ok, that would have been awkward if she had had to correct him from his vampire theory.

 

Stiles looked over the picture. Damn. All the Hales were clearly attractive. Peter looked like the type of guy who gave you treats when you called him daddy. Which is completely the wrong thing to think about when the guy is missing. He really, really was a horrible person.

 

Then he proved himself worse with his next thought, of very casually asking if her brother was going to join the search. Because Stiles was so ready to join the search party if he was. Day or night he would be there. Derek Hale was something else after all. He had been Stiles’ first crush and what made his sexuality impossible to deny. The guy had been cute on a ridiculous level. Never in his life had Stiles been so into sports as when Derek Hale had been on the lacrosse team. He had been obsessed with learning everything about the sport and had watched every single game Derek had played in. Even after Derek moved away he had even been tempted to try out when Scott had suggested it. But self preservation had kicked in at the last second. 

 

Jackson would have murdered him if he had taken a step into that locker room. That homophobic jerk took every opportunity to bully him. Scott said that he was overcompensating because he was attracted to him and didn’t want anyone to know. Stiles called bullshit on that. Some people were just assholes, they didn’t need a deeper background story like some kind of Marvel villain. Right, so maybe that was a bad example. But anyway, Stiles hadn’t dared to try out for the team but Scott had given it a go and actually made the reserve. It had only lasted a few weeks. Scott had made the excuse that he had no one to talk to, but Stiles thought it had more to do with asthma and that the only game he had ever played in had ended with an ambulance ride.

 

What were they talking about? Lost his train of thought there. Right, missing uncle. Very sad.

 

“I hope you find him.”

 

Laura smiled tightly. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

They ate their food in silence. Stiles tried to think of any casual way to ask what Derek was up to nowadays, but held his tongue.

 

“I should get back,” he said as he finished his last bacon. “I got school tomorrow.”

 

“Stay away from the perves, would you?” she said, not unkindly.

 

“Sure.” He waved her off, thinking about how nice it would have been if he actually could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Save yourself, don’t ride the Cowboy

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Monday mornings were the worst. Stiles stared up at the ceiling, wishing that he could convince his dad to let him call in sick. This weekend had been a disaster and he wanted some time to wallow in it. But it was his father's day off after working all weekend and there was no way he wanted Stiles under foot to whatever it was that he did on his days alone.

 

The alarm hadn’t even gone off yet when he got up. He felt restless and a bit lonely. Might as well get ready, then he would have some time to hang out with his dad. He could hear him moving around down stairs, whistling happily as he prepared breakfast. Stiles got dressed and made it to the bathroom before the routine was broken by the door bell. He paused with his toothbrush still in his mouth, listening in as his father answered the door. It must be serious if they drove out here to talk to him this early on his day off.

 

Slowly he crept over to the top of the stairs. He could hear sargent Jenkins voice sounding unusually gruff  for such a cheerful man.

 

“Any progress?” His father asked, sounding like he already knew that the news were going to ruin his day.

 

“Yeah you could say that.” Jenkins said with a sigh. “They fished Peter Hale out of the pond behind the hospital.”

 

Stiles was suddenly a lot more interested.

 

“Shit.” He heard his dad knock his knuckles into the wooden door frame. “That family really don’t get a single break. Did you inform the relatives?”

 

“Yeah, I called the nephew in New York. His sister is already in town. She heard her uncle was missing and drove down. She’s going to drop by the station to identify the body.”

 

“Cause of death?”

 

“Haven’t heard back from the coroner yet but I would guess the gigantic stab wound in his back. Guy practically had his heart removed through his spine.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

 

“Yeah it was not pretty. We are keeping it quiet for now.”

 

“Good call. Any suspects?”

 

“Our theory is that the night nurse took him and dumped the body. She’s missing and a couple of the other nurses told us about how she was convinced that Hale was talking to her.”

 

Stiles creeped a little closer. This was starting to sound like the best kind of murder mystery.

 

“They were going to have her moved to another wing this week. A receptionist shared that when she was informed, she started raving about how Hale was the love of her life and how he had been telling her what to do.” 

 

“Right, you keep searching and I’ll follow some leads.”

 

“Yes sheriff.”

 

Stiles waited on top of the stairs until Jenkins had left, to not make it obvious that he had been listening it. By the look on his dad when he came into the kitchen he might as well not have bothered.

 

“We are going to be discreet about this,” his dad said, giving him a long look.

 

Meaning don’t blab too loudly when you tell Scott all about it. Stiles nodded.

 

While he went into kitchen to get some cereals, his father went searching for his phone. It was lying in the middle of the kitchen table and just to be an asshole he didn’t inform him of this. He only smiled innocently when he finally found it, several minutes later.

 

His dad didn’t comment, he just made a call. “Hey Karen, It’s John Stilinski. I'm call-… just fine, how are you?... that’s nice… yes, very nice...yes.”

 

Stiles laughed quietly into his cereals. There was no question about which Karen he had called. Karen Temple was the town's biggest gossip and ran the local B&B just outside of town. If she didn’t know what his father wanted to know, then no one in town did.

 

“I called for a reason Karen.” His father cut in, voice still pleasant, not even a hint of impatience. “You wouldn’t have a Laura Hale staying with you? Oh, you do?”

 

His father must have noticed that Stiles startled at the name and looked over at him.

 

“How long has she been staying?” He gave Stiles a questioning look.

 

Stiles was suddenly very interested in chewing. Chewing ment no talking. No talking meant nothing incriminating would fall out of his mouth. He took another bite.

 

“Yes? Really? That long? Yes...Can you see when your residents leave? Oh, I would ask if you had a permit for those cameras Karen. “ The sheriff remarked in a playful tone. “Yes… of course.”

 

Stiles took another bite.

 

“And she stayed on the third floor? Any way to climb down? No?”

 

Stiles took another bite.

 

“I’m going to… “ His father put a hand up against the transmitter. “Stiles, swallowing might be a good idea right about now.”

 

“Mhm.” he mumbled around his overfilled mouth.  

 

“I’m going to come over for a visit in about an hour Karen if that’s alright? Yes… yes… well I can’t talk about that Karen, police work, you know how it is… yes. Yes… no, not… well yes, I do love strawberry cake, I would love some.”

 

His father grinned in triumph, ignoring Stiles’ glaring.

 

“And homemade cupcakes as well… yes, of course,  well Karen, what kind of man would I be if I said no to that?”

 

“A healthy one.” Stiles muttered, only making the man smile even wider.

 

“I’ll see you soon Karen, yes… yes… yes… of course… yes… I’ll see you then… bye Karen.” He hung up, even when they could still hear her voice through the phone.

 

His father got back in his uniform far too quickly and far too happily not to be suspicious. Stiles noticed that there was a bit more of a shine to the outfit, and he was pretty sure that the shirt was new. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

“I just want to state that I do not want Karen to be my new step mother.”

 

His father snorted, not even looking at him as he adjusted his tie in the mirror.

 

“She never shuts up. And she has to know everything.”

 

There was a return of that grin. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

 

Stiles just stuck his tongue out because it felt appropriate. His father turned away from the mirror and shrugged into his jacket. “I might be late home, don’t-” he faltered, giving Stiles a look. “Sometimes I really start doubting your sexuality.”

 

Stiles frowned, a bit thrown by the change of subject. “What? Why?”

 

“You’re really going to school dressed like that?”

 

Stiles looked down. He had his favorite supporting working moms t-shirt, a brown flannel shirt over it and his favourite jeans that hung loosely on his hips. “...It’s not that bad.” They might need a go in the wash but not that badly.

 

His dad opened his mouth as if to say something, only to cut himself off and giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “It’s fine. Have a good day at school, please behave.”

 

Stiles, suddenly feeling self conscious. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

 

He gets another pat and a fond smile. Then he walked out the door, leaving Stiles distracted, totally forgetting what they had been talking about.

 

He took his phone out and took a quick selfie, sending it off to Scott with the message  _ ‘What is wrong with this outfit’ _

 

It only took a few seconds to get a responds.  _ ‘??? U look like U?’ _

 

“Thanks buddy, that was really helpful.” Stiles sighed. “I need female friends.”

 

He figured there was nothing more to do. He got his backpack and left for school.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


His father was very tight lipped about the investigation and Stiles was stuck worrying about every day survival in school. Jackson had been in a pretty bad mood since they lost their latest game and Stiles put in far too much effort in avoiding him. He was ahead in all his classes and everything the teachers were trying to teach him felt unbearably boring. The weekend felt like a long way away. He wasn’t going to be able to go to search for someone again until friday at the soonest. Instead he reluctantly turned to the Internet.

 

Stiles had been avoiding internet hookups for a reason. 

 

A few months ago he had decided to make a profile on the biggest gay dating site. He hadn’t gotten far. The “People Close By” option was a depressing sight. The whole town and surrounding area had just one option and… it was him. Or more exactly, the user someone else had done right after he had been outed.

 

It was a horrible picture of him. He didn’t know who had taken it but who ever did must have been a real computer whiz because it had clearly been taken with the webcam at one of the schools computers. Stiles looked dead eyed and bored in the picture, it even seemed like he was picking his nose. The profile they had written was pretty horrible, or at least as far as he had read before exiting the page. Stiles had emailed the main office a couple of times about taking down the account but had never really heard back from them. After that he had just tried to forget about it. The whole thing was beyond depressing and now that he was suddenly faced with the profile again, all the emotions came back. Stiles pressed his eyes closed and took a couple of deep breaths. Ok. People were assholes, that was nothing new. Crying wouldn't fix it, instead he focused and got started.

 

He really didn’t want to put any picture of himself on the page that could identify him. What if the person who had made the first profile still kept an eye on it? He figured he should just have a picture of a body part, not his whole body. That would be enough. Question was, what attractive body parts did he have?

 

30 depressing minutes of photo taking later, he realized that he didn’t have any. It might not fix anything, but crying seemed like the most logical thing to do. So he did.

 

He let himself have half an hour of crying over the horrible things people did for no reason at all. He cried for not getting the chance to come out on his own. He cried over all the hateful things done and said to him. He cried for the things he was going to have to do to get a future worth having in this piece of shit town.

 

After, he dried his eyes off, splashed some cold water on his face because he read that it helped to slow down your heartbeat, he then got back on his computer. He decided to start with the bio and leave the picture for later. There was not much point in telling the truth,so instead he lied his way through it. His name was Kevin, username Looking4Nightwing. He lived in Hamilton city, was 18 years old and was interested in sex. There was no point in giving out anything else. He was not looking for a relationship after all, he just wanted to get laid.

 

In the end he settled for a picture of the side of his neck with a bit of shoulder, making sure to only have blank wall in the background. It looked bland and unsexy. He flipped between the picture he had taken, feeling dejected already.

 

He wished he had a gay friend so that he could turn to him and ask if he found him attractive. Was he attractive to gay guys? He knew girls though he was ugly, that much was for sure. But maybe it was different with guys? Maybe they found other things attractive?

 

He did a quick google search to find out and yes, there was a bit of a difference but Stiles didn’t fit either of them. In fact, he was pretty far from both of them. Bummer.

 

He summited the profile. Now all he had to do was wait. He was not going to go searching, at least not right now. To get rejected by random guys on line felt like a little much to take right now.

 

Instead of spending all his time staring at the screen, he called up Scott to see if he was home. Five minutes later he was out the door and heading for Scott’s house and the new Grand Theft Auto game.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  
  


He had a couple of responses when he came home a couple of hours later.

 

Most were just spam or “You wanna fuck?” from people who wanted him to drive too far to get to them.

 

But one was promising.  The picture was of a handsome man with a thick beard and a charming smile. He was still too old but what could you do. Because most important of all, he was willing to drive down to wherever he wanted to meet this weekend. Stiles clicked through his profile pictures with growing anticipation. There were a couple of close ups on the man smiling at the camera, one where he’s sitting on a horse at some kind of rodeo show, one of him sitting on the hood of a nice looking pick up, also a couple of him with his shirt off. Then at the end, one with him leaning back in the seat of his car, shirt and fly open and hand holding on to a tempting bulge in his pants.

 

Stiles licked his lips.

 

Yeah. He was going to respond to this one. It might be a catfish but he figured that he might as well take the risk.

 

It barely took two minutes for him to set up to meet BillyBoyM15 on saturday evening. He hadn’t wanted to meet him at an overly public place in case someone saw them or worse, his dad saw him. But at the same time he wasn’t stupid enough to suggest that they made it easy to murder him and skin him. Because while it always burned at inconvenient times and had far too many molds to be attractive, he liked his skin where it was.

 

He decided on the parking lot outside of The Jungle. He figured that it was a good place to be spotted by anyone but a cop, because he would most likely not be ratted out. Also, the head rubbing doorman would totally come running to his rescue if it turned out that the guy was a lunatic.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- 

 

Stiles parked the car in the forest like he had before and arrived on foot just in time. There were a couple of guys standing outside smoking. They were laughing, taking sips from their beer bottles. They looked relaxed and in a good mood. Stiles held to the side of the building but tried to peek around the corner to see if he could recognize any of them. One of them might be a older brother to one of the last years seniors but none of them were BillyBoyM15.

 

There was the sound of the door opening and some small talk with the smokers. Then he could hear the sound of boots with a heel coming closer across the parking lot. Stiles turned towards the footsteps, hoping that it was his date. First thing he saw was the cowboy hat. He knew that a lot of people were into that type of thing but he really wasn’t. Too many Eastwood movie nights with his father had kind of put the whole genre in the “not sexy” category in his head, same as police officers and nurses which could never be considered sexy. As the guy got closer, Stiles was happily surprised to realize that the picture had not been a fake one. The guy was handsome with a  nice happy smile that he showed off as he came to a stop in front of him, thumbs hooked into his belt loops. 

 

“Hey there sugar, you Nightwing?” The man drawled with an obvious southern accent.

 

Stiles nodded, unsure what he should say and afraid that he would start rambling if he did.

 

“Why don’t we get in and have ourselves a little drink to get to know each other?”

 

Stiles were just about to confess that he couldn’t actually go into the bar when he realized that the guy was pointing his thumb towards the caravan that stood hooked to a beaten up old pickup at the edge of the parking lot. So the guy just happened to have a caravan with him to a gay club. How convenient.

 

The guy put a hand low on the small of his back, giving him a little shove in the right direction. Stiles could feel goosebumps up his arms. There was something about being moved effortlessly that Stiles found very arousing. The thought that someone would find him so attractive that they felt the need to manhandle him to where they wanted him. Logically he knew it probably had something to do with not being very good looking and being wanted but he left the psychological analysing alone and let himself be led into the caravan. The guy gave his ass cheeks a two handed squeeze as he took the steps up. On hand dipping in between his legs to give the back of his balls a caress through his jeans. Stiles shivered and was more then a little aroused as the cowboy closed and locked the door behind them. 

 

“Let me get ya that drink darling.” He said, taking two steps into the kitchen area and opened a cabinet to pull out a bottle. Stiles took a moment to look around. 

 

The caravan was a bit on the old side but well looked after. Standard layout, C-shape sofa in one end, then a kitchen, toilet and a bedroom in the back. There were oak kitchen cupboards, curtains with roosters on them, silk roses in the window and frilly pillows on the sofa. And above the window… was a fully automatic rifle. Jupp. That was a fully automatic for sure. He had played more than enough Battlefield to know what they looked like. It even had a little silver plated sign under it where someone had lovingly engraved M15. Stiles really hoped it was just a decoration because anything else was just too fucked up to consider. Who the hell would put a gun up on the wall of a caravan? Especially a gun like that? But at least he had figured out where the guy got part of his name from. 

 

Further down the way, he could see the bedroom area. The curtains were drawn. No covers, no pillows, just the bare sheets on the bed and a huge bottle of what looked like lube in the middle. The bed looked like it was just waiting for him to have his ass in the air with someone pounding away at it. Stiles cock was painfully hard and his heart was racing. He was nervous but excited. For the first time he decided to skip ahead in his plan. Because this guy was after his ass, that's for sure and Stiles was more than tempted to give it to him. Even if it might not be a good idea. He glanced back up at the rifle again. That was some scary shit right there, hanging above the table where you would eat your dinner.

 

He took a sip of the glass as it was handed to him. It tasted horrible but he made sure not to make a face at it. He didn’t want to seem as young as he was after all.

 

Cowboy leaned back against the counter, legs crossed, the hat still on. The pose made it very obvious that his dick was hard, straining against the fly of his jeans. Heated eyes never left Stiles where he stood awkwardly, hands around a glass of whisky he didn’t really want. He really should say something but anything he could think to say would just make him sound young and inexperienced. He wondered if small talking about the mass-shooter gun would be appropriate. Most likely not, but that thing was kind of hard to ignore.

 

“How about you and me get to know each other a bit closer? How about that?”

 

Stiles nodded and was treated by that charming smile, partly hidden in the thick beard. The man emptied his glass and put it down next to the sink before stepping in close. A heavy worker’s hand landed on the back of his neck, pulling him towards the back of the trailer. Stiles could feel him following him closely behind, practically rubbing his erection against his ass.

 

Stiles was so nervous and turned on that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt clumsy and sweaty.

 

The man turned him around, maneuvered him backwards the last couple of steps until the back of his knees hit the bed. Stiles found himself pushed down on his back in the middle of the bed, almost not sure how he had gotten there.

 

“Get ya kit off now, that’s a good boy.” BillyBoy mumbled warmly, his hands slowly getting his leather belt open. Stiles fumbled, lost his grip but managed to unbutton his shirt enough to pull it over his head. He felt self conscious of his skinny frame but tried not to think about it. Insecurities were easier to ignore when your cock was so hard it hurt.

 

Above him, the soon to be taker of his virginity was opening up his own shirt, showing of a much more impressive chest. Stiles helt like his heart was racing hard enough to fall out of his ears, especially when the guy pushed his pants and underwear off, giving Stiles a look at the slightly intimidating erection he was sporting. As the man got up on the mattress on his knees, Stiles finally got his pants off, throwing them towards the floor. He was rewarded with a happy groan.

 

This was it. It was finally happening. This was going to be fucking perfect.

 

Only, Stiles was pushing himself further up to make room when his eyes got caught on something he suddenly wished he hadn’t seen. There was a picture on the wall next to the bed of the guy kissing a happy middle aged woman next to a couple of horses. That didn’t feel good at all. Stiles did not like cheaters and would prefer not to be a part of any drama. He looked back at the hidden erection. He figured that he wasn’t the one cheating and if the guy didn’t sleep with him, he would with someone else. At least there were no pictures of any children around.

 

The guy had gotten his pants off and was running his hands up over Stiles chest and down over his big hairy cock. Stiles was a bit apprehensive about letting the guy fuck him, but he figured that he might as well take the opportunity. He was in a bed, it was private, or at least not in public and the guy was attractive. It was just too bad about the accent. And the age. And the wife. And the gun, really. But he was trying not to think about that.

 

At least he knew where the guy got the rest of his name from as he noted the huge box of BillyBoy condoms by the bed.

 

“Get on your knees sugar, ass up for me.” He did as he was told, wobbling a bit before he found his balance. Stiles really was not a fan of the southern accent, especially not when someone was trying to dirty talk. It just ended up sounding like he was waiting to break out in the cheesiest country song imaginable. He was so busy trying not to get any Willie Nelson songs stuck in his head that he almost missed the sound of a pen being uncapped. Stiles startled when he felt the cold tip against the small of his back but didn't protest. He was far too nervous and if the guy wanted to sign his name on his ass, Stiles didn’t have it in him to protest right now.

 

“Yeeeeaaaah I like that sugar, I like that.” Grabbed on cheek in each hand, giving them a squeeze, the cowboy sounded pleased. Stiles shivered happily. It felt so good to be wanted.

 

“On your back now.” Not even bothered by the constant instructions, Stiles rolled over yet again. “Now lift your hips baby, let’s get these off.” The cowboy took a hold of the edge of his underwear and started to pull. Stiles barely had time to help before they were off, flying towards the pile on the floor. He closed his eyes, making a sound that was far too close to a whimper as a rough hand closed around his cock, giving it a tight jerk before letting go.

 

“That’s right Bambi, open them eyes for me.” Stiles opened his eyes and Billy grinned at the sight. “That’s right kiddo, gonna dick ya good.” It was probably a little hypocritical, but Stiles really wanted there to be less talking because he could almost hear the foot stomping beat and the banjo for the most fucked up country song ever.

 

Besides. Stiles really was so hard it hurt. His poor cock couldn’t take much more of this anticipation before he was going to cum far too soon.

 

He was naked but the cowboy still had his shirt on, the checkered pattern clashing horribly with the frilly pink curtains. Also, the hat was still on. He didn’t want to say anything in case the guy really wanted to fuck with it on, but it sure wasn’t doing it for Stiles. In fact, it looked more than a little ridiculous.

 

Siles widened his legs as Billy got up on his knees between them, looking down at him with a grin. Then he leaned down, hooked his arms under Stiles knees and pulled him closer and up towards him. His feet went up over Billy’s shoulders, his hip hanging in the air, that big cock nudging against the back of his balls.  Stiles had never felt so exposed as when the cowboy looked down at him, his leg held open. He couldn’t take his eyes of that dick, big and so flushed, it made him sweat as those wide hands quickly rolled down a condom over it.

 

Stiles was panting, jacking his cock. Finally, finally.

 

“You got school tomorrow?” Cowboy asked, panting heavily while running his hands up and down the inside of his thighs, digging his nails into the soft skin in the back of his knees.

 

The question caught him off guard. Why were they talking about school? That was weird, right? Whatever. He figured he should tell the guy anything he wanted to know as long as he didn’t stop.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh fuck that’s hot.” He leaned down to kiss him sloppily, his hairy body folding him practically in half. “What classes do you have?”

 

This was getting really weird but Stiles couldn’t make himself care about much else but his own arousal and the thought of getting that dick up his ass.

 

“English.” He stuttered, trying to think. “Double math.”

 

Billy groaned long and hard, leaning back to look down at him, rolling his balls in the palm of his hand. “You a good student? Doing all your homework?”

 

Stiles watched, the hand around his cock working hard. He was forcing himself not to think about why the guy wanted to know. He wanted to get off, not think about the guy’s weird- nope! Not thinking about it! Looking at the sexy man with one hand on his big balls and the other stroking Stiles’s thigh.

 

“Yes, got A’s all the way.” He lied. He should have A’s all the way but Harris was out to get him and would fail him if he could. But this was totally the wrong thing to think about if he wanted to get off anytime soon. “I’m a really good student.” He panted, rubbing his thumb over his sensitive cockhead.

 

Panting hard, the guy fumbled for his cock, lining up the thick meaty head against his anus and started to push.

 

The pain was instantaneous and felt like a knife cutting through his ass. “Dude! That hurts!” Stiles yelled, trying to pull his legs down from his shoulders but BillyBoy held him trapped, arms like a vise around his legs. He tried to roll away from the pain but the the cowboy just leaned forward, pressed him down into the mattress, jerking his hip to get his cock to go in. Stiles screamed, both from the pain and pure shock.  What was the point of that huge ass lube bottle if you weren’t going to use it?! He tried again to get his legs lose but the man was too strong and Stiles had no grip, half his body held in the air. The man grunted, angrily, jabing his cock like it was a wrecking ball. It burned like hell and back. Tears running down his face, Stiles was just balling up his fist to aim for his throat when the whole caravan suddenly got rammed by something huge with such force it lifted one wheel off the ground. Billy lost his balance and fell sideway off the bed, smashing his shoulder into the bathroom door. The sound of the glass smashing as it tipped over the edge into the sink was loud in the small space.

 

“What kind of meat brained, shit for brains, candy assed motherfucker just signed his name in the good lord's book?!” BillyBoyM15 roared as he got to his feet.

 

Stiles didn’t even wonder what was going on. He already knew.

 

Naked but for his open shirt and the hat still on, Billy stumbled down the passage. “Ima show that poo packing, dry balled, goat roping-” he huffed angrily, climbing up on the table with his dick slapping against his thigh“-candy assed, sperm burping, bottom feeder just what you get when ya-”

 

Siles rolled over on his stomach, fumbling for his pants while the cursing cowboy tried to rip the rifle off the wall. The caravan took another hit, just hard enough to make it shudder.

 

To say BillyBoy was pissed was an understatement.

 

“Mother fucking, shit for brains  _ maggot  _ is gonna get it now!” There was a clang as he got the gun off the wall. Jumping off the table like some kind of fucked up superhero with his cape flying, BillyBoyM15 headed for the door. It opened before he could reach it and then he was out of Stiles sight.

 

There was a terrified scream. Then only silence.

 

Stiles was dressed in seconds. It was time to get the fuck out of there. He got off the bed and almost fell face first into a wall as he slipped on something. It turned out to be the pen, a black permanent marker. Following an impulse decision, Stiles took the pen and wrote _ ‘sorry but your husband is cheating on you’  _ on the inside of the toilet roll holder. The cowboy didn’t look like the type of guy who changed any toilet rolls. 

 

He caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked wide eyes and scared. Stiles gripped the pen tightly in his hand. He shouldn’t linger in the trailer but he wanted to know. Dropping the pen in the sink he opened his pants, pushing them down as he turned away from the mirror. Peeking over his shoulder he could barely make out what BillyBoy had written. A crooked ‘pussyboy’ was scrawled right across him, the black paint startlingly sharp against his pale skin. He swallowed wetly, feeling his eyes start to sting. Whatever, just another day in Stiles Stilinski's life. He put his pants on again, took a deep breath and got moving.

 

Making sure he had everything with him he stepped out of the trailer. Billy was nowhere to be seen and Stiles didn’t care where he was. The parking lot was empty but for one person. And of course it was Laura.

 

“How do you do that?” He demanded around the lump in his throat. “Did you put a gps tracker in my shoes or are you just stalking me?” He felt shaken and dirty and just seeing her stand there, looking so put together with her perfect hair and her matching outfit just made it worse. He felt young and stupid. That she had to come rescue him was a hard pill to swallow and he didn’t want to. He wanted to be angry. Angry was better than sad and scared. He wanted her to go away. He wanted a hug. He wanted to hit her and he wanted her to tell him everything was going to be alright.

 

Laura just looked unbearably bored. “I just followed the smell of too much deodorant and horny panic.”

 

Stiles glared, refusing to stomp his feet in a way that felt very justified right now. “You suck.”

 

She grinned, a smile that started slow and ended up wide and threatening in a way that showed of far too many teeth.

 

“Will you stop following me?” Stiles hissed angrily. This could not go on or he was never going to get laid. It was time to be determined and show just how determined a determined seventeen year old could be. “I get that you think I’m deliberately traumatizing myself or whatever but you need to respect my decision and long term goals.” He raised a stubborn finger in the air, giving his stalker his best resolved face. Because he was determined about this. And scared. And lonely. But in the end, that didn’t matter because he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

 

Unfortunately she looked far from impressed. In fact she looked like an insulted cheerleader with ther perfect hair, waist high leather jacket and skinny jeans. One murder brow was raised high. The only thing missing was the chewing gum to perfect the stereotype.

 

“Are you done?” She drawled.

 

Stiels who had spent a long time in the shower this morning planning this conversation could only nod. Why could nothing ever work out the way he planned them in the shower? All the best ideas and biggest failures seemed to come from there. Stiles could barely wait to do all his thinking in the tub, that would clearly make all the difference.

 

“Oh for fuck sake, come here.” She pulled him forcefully into her arms, hugging him tightly. Stiles tried to resist but she was too strong and he didn't really want her to let go. Instead he hugged her back, hiding his face in her shoulder. His tears leaving tracks on the leather of her jacket. 

 

“You need to have more respect for yourself. I get that being a teenager is not the best time of anyone's life but it’s just temporary. I get that you feel self conscious and like you don’t fit in. But you will grow into your looks, hell you are already cute, you just need to stop lowering yourself to giving yourself up to creeps. There are other gay guys who would love to get to know you, you just have to hang in there and wait until you met them. It’s not the end of the world if you go to college without experience, you need to give yourself time to grow and mature without doing things that will haunt you later in life. Don’t do this to yourself, you are better than this.“

 

Stiles only nodded in response, his throat feeling tight from crying.

 

“You want me to walk you home?” Laura asked, the gentlest he had ever heard her say anything.

 

“Nah, I got my car over there.” He rubbed his eyes, before waving towards the road.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah, could use the time to think.”

 

“Ok, go home. Take care of yourself.”

 

“Okay.” He agreed and stood there in the dark, watching as she walked away into the forest. Stiles stood indecisively for a moment. It wasn’t * too late to go back to the club and try again. But he felt off his game. He was upset and his ass hurt. Because while the guy hadn’t gotten his cock in far, it had gotten far enough to be painful. It was a throbbing pain that seemed to go in time with his heartbeat. 

 

The wind picked up and made him shiver. He could still feel the ghost of the man's grip on his legs. Pushing his hands deep into his pockets, Stiles considered his plan. He had always been so sure that the steps towards his goals were innevedable and needed for the result he wanted. But standing there in the cold, with the muted sound of Lady Gaga in the distance, Stiles found himself doubting himself. Maybe it wasn’t necessary to let old perverts touch him and hurt him. Maybe his future husband wouldn’t mind that he was clumsy in bed. Maybe, just maybe he could find someone who liked him for his first time.

 

Tired, in pain but with new found hope, Stiles turned his back on Jungle and headed towards his car. 

  
  



	5. Stiles has a bad day, followed by a shitty evening

Chapter 5

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Stiles has a bad day, followed by a shitty evening

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“-at least he wasn’t both weird and ugly.” There was a pause and Stiles just knew that the group was looking over at him before erupting into hysterical giggling. Stiles shut his locker with a bit too much force. If he had more guts, or at least more self respect, he would have turned around to glare at the laughing girls. But he didn’t, even when he knew he was going to be replaying the moment over and over again in the shower later that day. The fleeting confidence that Laura's intervention had sparked in him was beyond stomped out. Instead he felt… weird and ugly.

 

Taking his seat in class he felt suspended in time, like he was always going to be stuck in this horrible place. Like there was no way away from there. He opened his books and moved his pen like he was taking notes when the class started. His mind was stuck in a loop going from Laura’s words back to the reality of his situation and then back to Laura again. 

 

Maybe he should start working out. Get bulging muscles and a six pack. Be more macho. Like Batman. Like Idris Elba, strong and silent. One of those cool guys who gets-

 

“Stilinski,” Harris barked, making Stiles jump. His pen went flying, book halfway off his desk before he managed to launch himself after it, fingertips fumblingly trying to catch it. Which was when his chair fell over and hit the floor with a crash. When the class finally stopped laughing and calling out insults, Stiles sat at his desk, wishing that the universe would open up a black hole to suck him in. Just to make it all end.

 

“Glad to have your attention.” Harrison drawled after having done absolutely nothing to reign his humiliation in. “That sure answered my question.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Stiles leaned forward, letting the water cascade over his head. Today had not been a good day. Scott had done his best to cheer him up but in the end the point had come across that Stiles Stilinski was a mess and a half. He stared down at his feet as water rushed passed them towards the drain. Why was he like this?  Why was everything so hard?

 

He closed his eyes and imagined a bathtub. Him leaning back against a warm chest. They would be reading a book together, his husband’s chin resting on his shoulder. Candle light- no the sun light would be shining through the window. There would be a stool next to them with lemonade- no coffee. There would be two cups of coffee on it, just in reach when they wanted it. The water would be warm and they would stay there until it wasn’t.

 

Stiles sighed and opened his eyes to reality. He really needed to get back on track with his plan if he was ever going to get his bath in the sun. This damned virginity had to go.

 

Turning off the water, he stepped out and dried off. He avoided looking at the mirror, didn’t want to see the state he was in.. Instead he hid in his room, pulling on the most comfortable clothes and spent roughly two hours getting lost in Wikipedia until he could no longer remember what he was first looking for.

 

Stiles only looked up as there was a knock on the door and his father opened it with a face that practically screamed that he was in trouble. Not good.

 

“Officer Jenkins said he saw your car out Sunday night.”

 

Stiles tried to look innocent. It was a cop thing to pretend that you knew more than you did. He might be home safe still.

 

No such luck. “Don’t even try. He was sure it was your car driving down Jordan Hill road and the only thing down that road are jehovah's witnesses and Jungle. I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you have not found Jesus.”

 

Stiles bit back a sigh. Busted. Might as well confess. “I tried to get in but the bouncer wouldn’t let me.”

 

His dad seemed to choose his words carefully before he said anything. “That’s the last time you go there. When you’re 21 you can go to any bars you want. But until then I will ask my officers to keep an eye out. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Stiles hung his head.“Yeah, I get it.”

 

“I’m serious about this Stiles. I know you haven’t had an easy time lately but don’t go looking for trouble.”

 

Stiles nodded and as the door closed behind his disappointed father he put his head down on his desk and groaned.

 

Suck a shitty week and it was only Monday. What else could possibly go wrong?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The week dragged on, school was not getting better and his father was still giving him suspicious looks.

 

But on Wednesday he did get a promising match on the site. The guy called himself WeekEndLovver, lived in Yuba city and was willing to drive up to him to get his cock sucked. The guy was very straight forward, didn’t want any fuzz. He just wanted not to have to go into a big town to get off. In and out, he had to get back on the road by eight.

 

There was no good pictures, just a lot of photos of men in different sports wear. Not exactly inspiring, but Stiles needed a pick me up. Something had to go his way and maybe a hard dick in his mouth would make him feel better.

 

They decided to meet that evening outside of Frank’s gas station and from there they would go into the surrounding forest. Stiles wasn’t sold on the idea of another forest adventure but there was a desperation growing in his chest. He needed something good to happen, he needed something, anything to go his way. He needed something to happen that made him feel like his life was going somewhere. That he was moving forward. 

 

Stiles leaned against the wall of the abandoned car tire firm across the street, scanning the people that came and went. He wasn’t even nervous, he was just impatient. He had planned on staying hidden in this spot until he caught a sight of WeekEndLovver, but his impatience got the better of him. He was going to go over there right now, right on time to wait for him.

 

Unfortunately, there was someone he recognised on the other side whom he didn’t want to be seen by.

 

Finstock, of all people stood on the edge of the plot, bag thrown over his shoulder like he was on his way to the gym.

 

Stiles sighed, shuffling his feet in annoyance. Why wasn’t the guy leaving? What was he even doing there? He was just standing around. 

 

Stiles looked up and down the road before checking the time. WeekEndLovver was five minutes late. That was good, Stiles hopped he was going to be even later so that Finstock would have left by the time he showed up. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do if they guy showed up and Finstock was still standing there. He couldn't be seen leaving with a grown man by a teacher. That would not end well for him.

 

He checked his phone. Ten minutes late, he looked over at Finstock again. Who was checking his watch with a look of annoyance on his face.

 

No.

 

No way.

 

There was just no way that…

 

Stiles turned on his heel and got the fuck out of there. He might be desperate but he was never going to be desperate enough to suck Finstock’s cock.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Stiles got into the shower as soon as he got home, feeling dirty just thinking about Finstock and his dick.

 

The desperation he had been feeling all week was growing, anxiety bubbling up. He was going to have a panic attack if he didn’t manage to calm down.

 

He started up his computer and started researching penguins. Two hours later he was reading about the Aboriginal animism beliefs and felt a lot better. Thank God for Wikipedia.

 

He started up the dating site again, dreading a message from Finstock. He was already dreading the next time he would face him at school. He just knew that he was going to start imagining him naked. Stiles was not looking forward to it. Luckily there was no new message so at least he didn't have to decide if he would give an explanation or just block him. 

 

But he did have a message from someone who called themselves SanFran747. There were several pictures of a tall man in ski gear and sunglasses. A lot of ski gear. There were pictures of him going up hill, down hill and standing next to his skis. 

 

Stiles couldn’t really get a good image of what the guy looked like but he had kind of a goofy smile, wide and with two bunny teeth. Stiles had always had a thing for bunny teeth, they were pretty much the cutest thing ever.

 

Looking4Nightwing:  _ Hey. You close? _

 

SanFran747: _ I could be if you wanted me to. _

 

Then again, just seconds later.

 

SanFran747:  _ U wanna suck my cock? _

 

Well that was very to the point. Might as well respond in turn.

 

Looking4Nightwing:  _ Yes _

 

SanFran747:  _ Where are you? _

 

Looking4Nightwing:  _ Hamilton city _

 

No way was Stiles telling him where he really was. He wasn’t an idiot after all. Hamilton City was barely an hour away. He was not taking anymore chances in town. Who knew who would show up next. Greenburg?

 

SanFran747:  _ Will drive 2 U. U sexy. Where U want 2 meet? _

 

Stiles gave his chair a push, making himself spin. Should he suggest the Jungle again? Could he risk it? His dad could give him hell if he was seen near the Jungle again. There had to be a better place. He didn’t really want ro say Hamilton City because if the cops saw him driving down the highway when he had claimed to be at Scott’s, he was going to be in deep shit.

 

SanFran747:  _ “Motel?”  _ came the suggestion before he had made up his mind. Stiles hesitated. It didn’t feel as safe but he figured that a motel was just as well. The forest was not working for him.

 

Looking4Nightwing:  _ Friday night? Beacon Hills motel. _

 

There was no response. Stiles tapped his finger against the desk in nervous energy. The motel was halfway to Hamilton, maybe he thought the ride was too long.

 

SanFran747: _ Room 26 @ 10. _

 

Stiles really hoped that the guy wasn’t a creep. There was not going to be anyone to call for help out there.

 

Looking4Nightwing:  _ K see you then _

 

Stiles turned off the chat and sat a moment, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. It was a bit weird that the guy was so willing to drive all the way from San Francisco just to have sex with him. He shouldn’t meet him. He really shouldn’t.

 

By the time he went to bed, he had decided to stand SanFran up. It wouldn’t be safe to met up with some guy in such a isolated place.

 

By Thursday morning he was jerking off in the shower thinking about all the things they could get up to in that motel room.

 

Friday after school was spent watching crime documentaries on Netflix and being convinced that if he did go that evening, he was going to be raped and murdered. 

 

Friday night, two hours before they were supposed to meet, Stiles was jerking off in the shower again just thinking about meeting him.

 

No point in talking himself out of it again. He found himself driving in his car again on his way to Hamilton City. 

 

The guy stood waiting for him at the front of the Motel. He was younger then anyone Stiles had managed to pick up before but that still meant that he was at least ten years older than him. Unfortunately, his age did not stop him from also being the ugliest of them. He was tall, pale and thin. Stiles sighed and looked a little closer as he parked the car. He really tried to find something attractive on him. Usually he liked some facial hair but this guy had a beard like a toilet brush. It was as wild and unwashed as his hair. Everything about him was thin. His lips, his nose, his chin. Stiles mental couldn't help naming him the slender man.

 

Only he wasn’t wearing a suit or even anything black. In fact he seemed to be wearing a red shirt from a Kebab place, like he had gotten there right after work. Stiles really hit the jackpot here. The guy couldn’t even shower and change his clothes before having sex with him.

 

“Nightwing?” 

 

Stiles bit back a sigh. “Yeah, that’s me.” Just his luck. Not even the voice was attractive. Just bland. Oh well, if his quest to lose his virginity had taught him anything it was that the ugly, the weird and the old that were the only men who were interested in him. Depressing but true.

 

The slender man led him down a corridor with a red dirty leonium floor and into a room, the door having been left open. It wasn’t the cleanest motel room but it wasn’t horrible. Standard furniture, 70’s orange carpet with matching bed cover. At least it was a better place to lose his virginity in than the forest or a gas station bathroom.

 

The door had barely closed before SanFran started feeling him up. This close all Stiles could smell was grease and kebab.

 

“You’re so sexy.” the man mumbled, running his hands over Stiles’ chest.

 

“Thanks?” he said, far too sarcastically. But SanFran didn’t notice, he just started pulling on Stiles shirt until he took it off.

 

“You gonna slurp on mini me?”

 

Stiles blinked, not quite sure he had heard that right. He wanted him to what? To his what?

 

The slender man led him to the counter of the open space and put his hands on his shoulders, pushing down.

 

So that was a no to foreplay. He hadn’t even gotten a kiss. Some things didn’t seem to change no matter where you were. Stiles got on his knees.

 

SanFran moaned happily at the sight. “Yeah, do it, chew on my bratwurst. Do it. Choke on that meatstick”

 

Stiles desperately wanted to comment on the beyond horrible dirty talk. It was just so bad. He almost thought he was doing it on purpose. 

 

The rest of the guy was just as thin as Stiles had thought. No fat or muscles on him anywhere. Stiles tried telling himself not to be so shallow, it wasn’t like he was winning any beauty contests. But he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed when the clothes came off.

 

Also the guy had no underwear on. Was that sexy? Stiles wasn’t sure. Ok, so this guy wasn’t sexy, but maybe it would be sexy on someone else? Yeah, he could maybe be into that.

 

The slender man’s cock was not much to write home about, average at best, but at least this part of the guy smelled clean and it helped Stiles to feel a bit better about the whole thing. So what, the guy hadn't had time to change clothes after work. He must have come straight here so no wonder he hadn't had time to shower. But at least his crotch was clean and the thick bush of curly cubes smelled fresh from soap. Stiles opened his mouth and let the cock slowly slide in over his tongue. Covering his teeth he started to suck.

 

“Oh yeah. Oh yeah that’s so good.” The guys whole body tensed and relaxed in turn, like he couldn't stand it. Tensed. Relaxed. Tensed. Relaxed. Stiles hands came up to rest against skinny thighs, feeling the muscles against his palms as they rolled. 

 

Stiles was actually getting into this. He put a little extra effort in, trying to go deeper than he normally would. SanFran moaned, widening his legs and tensing all over. The guy was really turned on by his skills, that much was clear. 

 

“Oh yeah, oh yeah. That’s so good. Work that pole. Work that pole. Work that pole.” SanFran chanted, shivering in pleasure.

 

While the dirty talk was horrible, Stiles had to admit that it was a real ego boost and it felt so damn good to be wanted. Stiles dick was even starting to respond, throbbing gently as it started to fill up. He had totally misjudged this guy. This was turning out so much better than he could have hoped for.

 

There was a wet sort of splat.

 

That was weird. Stiles wondered what that was. He wrinkled his nose against the rough pubes. The guy was actually smelling pretty bad now that they started. Not kebab, but something else. That was even weirder. Usually the nose could only handle a single smell for a few minutes before the brain turned it off and moved on to new ones.

 

There was another splat. Followed by two smaller ones. Then a larger squishy noise. The smell was now kind of unmistakable.

 

No. He couldn’t have.

 

Stiles pulled back and started gagging right away. The guy was  _ shitting _ on the floor. A pile of moist brown-greenish shit was oozing on the carpeted floor between the guys spread legs. A long turd was hanging down behind the saggy balls, pendeling slightly as the guy protested that his meat stick was getting cold. Stiles had more important things to focus his attention on, like the wet, lopsided pile in front of him. It had even splattered up on Stiles knees. 

 

He was mother fucking burning these jeans.

 

Stiles got up and  _ out _ faster then he had ever gone anywhere in his life. The man barely had time to make a sound in protest before Stiles cut it off with the door he slammed shut behind him. The cool air felt like salvation and the wet parking lot smelled like heaven compared to what he just run out of. Anything that smelled remotely clean was fantastic after the nightmarish stinking mess in there.

 

Stiles hurrying over to his car, fumbling desperately for his keys. Not okay. That had not been okay. He needed to get out of here fast before SanFran747 got into his head to follow him. He shuddered at the thought that the guy had to wipe pretty well before getting his pants back on. The no underwear thing had clearly stepped into the unsexy category. Not sexy. Not sexy at all!

 

He found a old plastic bag in the back and ripped up the edges until he could cover the entire seat. He was not taking any chances with these jeans. The whole time he kept glancing over to the motel, checking for movement. The second he saw a shape coming towards the parking lot he was scrambling into the car, ignition turning before the door was even closed behind him. Not looking back he drove out of there as fast as he could

 

Kink negotiation was something that he was going to have to bring up in a conversation before they met.

 

Stiles stumbled into his bedroom, fumbling to get his fly open fast.

 

A voice was suddenly heard. “You smell horrible.” Stiles spun around, almost falling over in surprise. Laura climbed through his window, looking completely unruffled. Also, he was pretty damn sure that he had locked that.

 

She really was turning out to be the weirdest stalker he had ever heard off.

 

“Are you still following me?” He asked, feeling his heart race. At least she hadn’t showed up at the motel. She should be happy that she hadn’t walked in one that. 

 

Laura gave him a slow one over. “I got someone in town I want you to talk to. Met us outside of the library. Tomorrow. At 11. Don’t be late.”

 

Seriously the weirdest stalker ever. “It's not a therapist, right?”

 

Laura gave him a unimpressed look. “No, but it’s someone who has the experience to talk you out of making such shitty decisions.”

 

Stiles found his gag reflex reacting. It was too soon to be throwing around words like  _ shitty _ right now.

 

“Can we not do this right now? I’ve had a bad evening.” he sighed. He also wanted to get these jeans of right now. And build a bonfire in the backyard. Fuck. And these had been his nice jeans too. Or nicer at least.

 

Laura’s eyes suddenly went sharp. “Are you alright, did someone hurt you? 

 

Stiles shook his head. “I’m fine, I just… I just want to sleep. I’ll come met you tomorrow.” Why not. This week had just gone from bad to worse to bizarre. Anyone Laura could bring couldn't possibly make things worse.

 

“Good, I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep kid.” She threw a leg over the window edge.

 

“You can take the front door. My dad is working.” Stiles pointed out dryly as he watched her.

 

“What would be the fun in that?” She winked and slipped out the window like a acrobat.

 

The second she was gone, Stiles got his jeans off. But he didn’t end up building  any fires. He settled for stuffing them in a plastic bag and tying it shut.

 

After that he tipped over in his bed, pulling a blanket over himself and pretended that everything was fine.

 


	6. Derek arrives. Whether he wants to or not.

 

 

Derek arrives. Whether he wants to or not.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Stiles was a little late to met Laura. He would admit that he had been dragging his feet for a bit since he really was not looking forward to meeting whoever Laura thought was appropriate to talk to him. The night before was heavy on his mind. He probably should try harder in vetoing his hock ups. He didn’t want another Slender man or God forbid, another BillyBoyM15. No, he really didn’t want to do that again.

 

He just hopped she hadn’t been lying about the psychologist. He had this image of her binding him down, Clockwork Orange style to lecture him. He rounded the corner and saw Laura standing by the library doors, leaning against the wall in that cool self assured way that she had. But that was not what suddenly had his pulse rushing. Because next to her stood a God. Stiles felt a little faint. This kind of rhythm couldn’t be healthy for your heart.

 

Oh god, that was _Derek_ _Hale_. Stiles was suddenly painfully aware of why he had such a crush on him in elementary school. The man was just the most beautiful guy on the planet. Stiles tried to focus on not falling over or walking into a lamp post because that boy was _fine_. So of course he tripped over his own feet and barely managed to catch himself before falling face first into an overfilled trash can. He only bumped into it a little bit. Just enough to have a smear of something brown and wet all over his t-shirt. _Damn_. Not a good start. But since they had been watching the whole embarrassing moment, there was no point in trying to sneak away to change his shirt. Why did he keep doing these kind of things to himself? He figured that it was Laura's fault, she should have warned him about the pure sexiness that was going to assault his overeager imagination that would lead to theses kind of situations. Yes, totally Laura's fault.

 

He steered his feet towards the couple. Focusing on every step so that he wouldn’t trip again, he made his way over. The last thing he needed was to stumble on a uneven pavement and fall face first into the guy’s impressive chest. And then probably end up sharing the gross smelling stain on his shirt with him.

 

Damn. Teenage Derek had been cute, but he was a hell of a lot sexier now. He had clearly grown into the adorable bunny teeth. The face had lost the baby fat and the five o'clock shadow was a work or art. And muscles. And like so much shoulders. And the face. Someone save him from the face! It was too attractive.

 

Stiled came to a stop in front of them. This was his chance to say something clever. Come on Stiles, you can do it! “Did you bring me a present, Laura?” No! Bad Stiles! Bad opening! And wow. Double killer brows for the win. You could totally see the family resemblance in the way that they were glaring at him.

 

“Stiles. This is my brother Derek.” 

 

“Hi.” Stiles squeaked, trying to think about anything but how many times he had jerked off to Derek’s yearbook picture. Because it was a lot.

 

“Derek is bisexual.” she continued.

 

Stiles bit his tongue before he could scream out his proof that _there_ _was_ _a_ _God!_

 

“He also had some…” she trailed off. “I think it would help both of you if you talked.”

 

Stiles could only guess that he looked just as reluctant as Derek did when she said that. There was a difference between talking to someone and  _ -talking- _ to someone and she clearly wanted them to to the later.

 

Laura did not look pleased with their reactions, especially her brother’s. She gave him a not too gentle poke in the neck with her well manicured nails. “It would be good for you to get some reflection of just how adult and responsible for his actions a seventeen year old really is.”

 

It wasn’t directed at him but Stiles felt better for hearing it. She clearly thought he was an adult. It was nice to know someone did.

 

She turned to Stiles. “And you would do good in hearing about what can happen when you trust the wrong type of people.” She turned her glar back to her brother. “Also, Derek’s last boyfriend was an epic douchebag.”

 

“Laura!” Derek protested, looking like the stereotypical embarrassed younger brother.

 

Stiles could only watch as the two siblings stared each other out.

 

“Go. Now.” Laura ordered before turning on her heel and marching off towards a large dark car. They could only watch as she got in and drove off, leaving them stranded on the sidewalk.

 

Stiles very quietly panicked for a couple of seconds because holy shit, that was Derek Hale, the Top Model edition. What was he going to do? What should he say? How was he supposed to not embarrass himself? “So you are going to do... what?” He asked, trying and failing not to stare too hard at that face.

 

“You tell me.” Derek huffed. There was uncomfortable silence as they just looked at each other. Stiles sure didn’t mind being given the excuse to be watching that much beauty all at once but even he was starting to find it a bit awkward when they were just staring at each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

Derek must have felt the same because he was the one who broke the silence. “So... Laura told me to talk you out of pimping yourself out to creeps.”

 

Well that was just insulting. Accurate so far, but insulting. Stiles drew himself up to his full height, making sure that he wasn’t slumping or looking away. Confidence. He had it. Or at least he faked it well. “I got a plan ok. I'm not just doing it at random. There is a method to the madness, I promise. You can just tell Laura that you talked some sense into me and that I have totally changed my ways,” he offered.

 

Derek gave him an unimpressed look. “You really think Laura is someone you can lie to?”

 

“Probably not.” Stiles admitted, she did give out a vibe of being able to smell any bullshit you were trying to feed her. “Right, so give it a go and then you can tell her that you tried. But I will warn you, I'm very devoted to the plan.” Devoted. Great word. Good job Stiles, thinking of words when he was standing close enough to touch the most attractive man he had ever seen. Good job.

 

Derek nodded “So tell me the plan.”

 

“Well the plan is kind of version two by now. The original plan had much more adventure and hot guys. Kind of like the gay road trip of the ages. But I kind of stole a bully’s car so now I’m not allowed to drive further than to Hamilton city and back again. It was kind of worth it at the time because watching that douchebags car sink into that swamp was the most beautiful thing I have ever see. They couldn’t even prove that I was the one who took it because I made sure not to leave any prints and stuff, also, no hair to lose so they didn’t have anything tying me to it.”He rubbed his hand over his buzz cut. “Except motive. A lot of motive. But I had an alibi, well I pretended to have one and my man Scott can totally lie if he has to. Not well, but enough. Too bad my dad didn’t fall for it because it kind of made sure I wasn’t getting anywhere. I had kind of planned to spend the whole summer just cruising around california and going to Pride and a bunch of other places. Only, I didn’t get my drivers’ permit until a few weeks ago. So the whole plan kind of needs to get a kick off, but I can only do it on a very limited area. Not a lot of good choices to pick from, you know. But I’m finding ways. Well kind of because I haven’t had the best of luck so far. It’s a work in progress. Very much in progress. I’m having some trouble getting volunteers. Or more like I have volunteers but your sister keeps popping up like a demented squirrel to cock block me. Shit! But please don’t tell her I called her that. She would totally cut my balls off.”

 

Derek took a slow controlled breath that almost seemed to hurt. “The plan. You were going to tell me about the plan.”

 

Stiles launched into The Plan, telling him all about his list of things to learn and his reasonings behind how to get to his tub hubby in the end.

 

Derek just stared.

 

Stiles trailed of in the middle of explaining the difference between thinking in the shower and thinking in a bath. The plan suddenly sounded a bit silly when having to say it out loud to the most attractive man he had ever seen. “So… yeah, that’s the plan.”

 

Derek said nothing but the eyebrows were dipping lower.

 

“Oh god, you are so Laura's brother,” Stiled huffed.

 

Derek said nothing but the unimpressed eyebrows kind of said it all.

 

Stiles was nervous enough to ignore it and keep talking. “So you know how this isn't the biggest of towns.”

 

Derek huffed his agreement.

 

“Yeah, so there are not alot of gay guys around-” Derek started to open his mouth. “-and if you bring up the gay bar I’m going to be very annoyed.

 

Derek closed his mouth again, frowning unhappily.

 

“So, not many gay people, but there will be when I go off to college.” Stiles could hardly wait to get into a community like that where no one would give him shit for not being straight. “You with me so far?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

“And most people with a solid, lasting relationship get together in college.” He was exaggerating a little bit since he didn’t have any statistics for this statement, but he did have his parents. They were the best example of meeting in college and having a great relationship. 

 

“And to get together with someone you need a… a hook, a bait, like some reason for them to hang on, you know.” Stiles explained. “Not like bait fishing with real fish that ends up with someone dead or having their lips pierced. I think I have the wrong metaphore going here.”

 

Derek was losing interest, that much was obvious by the empty eyed look and Stiles was getting annoyed.

 

“Look, it might be easy for you to keep someone's attention on appearance alone but some of us do  _ not _ have that luxury. I’m not going to get anyone from my looks and my flavour of personality doesn’t exactly bring all the boys to the yard. It takes people a while to get to know me and get over my ADHD and the general weirdness. I’m self aware enough to know this. Everyone dislikes me at first, but when they get used to the annoying things, that’s when I can work my lovable charm. So I need to give my future husband a reason to stick around until he can get over my quirks and sex is pretty much the only thing I can bring to the table.”

 

“Am I allowed to talk now?” Derek grumbled.

 

“Ehm, sure. You see what I mean about the personality thing? I can be a bit much and I can’t really control my mouth all the time, especially when I’m nervous or faced with gorgeous guys because I just can’t seem to stop talking then. You should see me in front of this guy at school. Danny, he’s the goalie in our lacrosse team and I had this period where I was really into lacrosse so whenever I get even close to him I just end up rambling about lacrosse even if I haven't been to a game in years because his best friend who keeps beating me up, is captain of the team and I don’t really want to run into that guy more than I already do. 

 

I mean he’s in a couple of my classes and he doesn't exactly make it a secret that he he’s the biggest homophobe in the state. He’s always faggot this an faggot that, so I tend to try to avoid being where I know he’s going to be. I tried to get the staff to help me with him back when I got outed but that didn’t really work out, it just made the whole school aware that the reason they had to go to all these boring lectures about being nice to the gays was because of me and wow did that not make me very popular. Not that I was before that but at least, some people would stop in the hallway to talk a bit but now it’s like I’m persona non grata. But at least I still have Scott, he’s the best friend ever. Scott and I ha-“

 

“I’m trying to understand,” Derek cut in.

 

Stiles just about bit his tongue to stop himself from continuing talking. Choosing instead to nod to show that he was listening.

 

“So… you want to get married.” 

 

Stiles decided that short answers was the way to go incase his mouth decided to go on another ramble tour. “Yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

Stiles squinted in confusion. “...What do you mean why?”

 

Derek huffed. “Why is it so important to get married first. You said, met someone, get married, buy a house with a tub.”

 

Stiles was not following this conversation. “It’s… it’s just what you do.”

 

“So if you fell in love with someone who didn’t want to get married?”

 

“Umh.” Stiles had honestly never considered the option.

 

“What if they want to move to a big city?”

 

“Ok, that one I know. Big no, on that one. I can’t leave my dad all alone. He would eat from Mcdonalds everyday and die. Berkeley is far enough as it is but at least I can go home regularly to make sure to clean out all the snacks from his hiding spots.”

 

Derek sighed and started walking. “I’m starving, let's get something to eat.”

 

Stiles agreed right away, hurrying to catch up. There was no way he was missing out on having lunch with Derek Hale.

 

The ended up at a nearby deli. It was where the cool kids usually hung out. Stiles had never actually been there before but everything looked very fresh and inviting. He noted that Danny and a couple of other lacrosse players were sitting at a table further in. They didn’t even try to hide that they were watching them. Stiles wondered what they thought when they walked in together and took their place in the line. Stiles with a big brown stain over his stomach and Derek in his Terminator outfit. Danny hadn’t taken his eyes off Derek since they stepped in, watching him like he was a wanted killer. Weird. Stiles wondered what was up with that. 

 

Derek glanced over at the table, clearly noticing the looks but dismissed them as they made their order. Stiles tried to pay for his but Derek just grunted and ignored him. 

 

They got a table along the far wall, Derek with his back against the wall. Stiles figure that was just as well or he would end up staring at the team. The gossip would be wild enough without Stiles encouraging anyone. 

 

“Did you know that the sandwich is named after an eighteenth century English aristocrat?” Stiles said as they sat down with their chicken ciabattas. “John Montagu the 4th earl of Sandwich wanted something to eat without having to use a fork but wouldn’t get his fingers sticky when he was playing cards with his buddies. But he wasn’t the one who invented it, not really.” He took a bit out of what turned out to be a really good sandwich. “Hillel the Elder, you know, the jewish sage used to make flatbread wraps with lamb and herbs. Also people during the middle ages used bread as a plate to pile up food. So kind of like a sandwich but not the traditional version.”

 

“Why do you know this?” Derek asked, looking like he didn’t really want to know.

 

“Wikipedia hole. You know when you start off by reading about the Roman republic that leads you off to ancient Rome, that leads you to salt cellars which leads you to Julius Caesar, then persia, then vikings, then medieval trenchers and all of a sudden, ta-da! Sandwiches.” He waved his half eaten sandwich in the air. “I get distracted a lot. I start out with one thing and then I can’t stop myself from going off on something else that is much more interesting.” 

 

“But you seem pretty focused on this Plan of yours.” Derek pointed out.

 

“Well yeah, that thing is important. Also I have a habit of getting focused on some things. I did some research and it’s possible that I was a bit misdiagnosed because I can be slightly OCD sometimes. Like I start with something and I can’t let it go. Not often! Just sometimes. Scott says I get obsessed with the bigger picture. I like having like a ten year plan.”

 

“So how are you going to meet your husband?” Derek asked around a bit of his sandwich.

 

Stiles licked som dressing off his thumb. “Most likely at some kind of bar or club. Maybe at some kind of event or something. Like the Pride parade or something.”

 

Deek looked very sceptical. 

 

Stiles clicked his tongue.  “Or maybe not at Pride, I can just sleep with them on Pride. Also all the apps are going to be helpful with that. At least when I get out of this town.”

 

Derek sighed, putting his sandwich down. “Look, large part of the gay male culture can be very... toxic both mentally and emotionally. I know what I’m talking about. I’ve lived in New York for seven years where any willing guy is just a few blocks away.” 

 

Stiles tried not to look like his cock were perking up just thinking about Derek having sex. He was super relaxed. There was no way to tell that the reason he was shifting in his seat had anything to do with the sudden need for space in his pants.

 

Derek rubbed his nose “Just because it's easy to find people to have sex with does not mean you should. And how will you tell the difference between a one night stand and your future husband if you are only focused on sex?”

 

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know… I guess I will just meet him and know.”

 

Derek looked very sceptical again. It was not good for Stiles ego.

 

“My mom did. She used to say she saw my dad on campus and just knew he would be the one.”

 

Derek raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Yeah, she would follow him around and talk his ears off until he agreed to go out with her.”

 

The smallest of smirks played at the edge of Derek’s lips. “Ah, things are getting clearer.”

 

Stiles blinked, feeling very distracted by the new facial impression. “What?”

 

Derek sighed. “Nothing. So what if you met him before you crossed everything off your list?”

 

Stiles snorted, wishing he hadn’t as soon as he did it. Way too look even less attractive in front of a hot guy. No wonder no one wanted to fuck him. “No chance. At least not if I stick to the plan. Future husband sure isn’t anyone in this damned town.”

 

“You don’t seem to like Beacon Hill very much,” Derek remarked.

 

“Absolutely hate it.” Stiles confessed, wrinkling his nose. Then regretted it because wrinkling your nose wasn’t attractive either. “But this is where my dad wants to be. Hopefully he will not be against moving when he retires so I only have to live in the hell hole for a limited amount of years.”

 

“I hope you plan on selling this town better than that to the future husband.”

 

“A problem for another day.” Stiles said, waving his hand. “But at least the houses are really cheap here.”

 

Derek made a humming noise. “So I’m guessing your mom loved their house.”

 

Stiles grinned. “Yeah, freaking loved it. She had saved money since she was like fifteen to have a downpayment for it.”

 

“Right, don’t take this the wrong way because I’m not saying this to hurt you. I’m just… speaking from experience.”

 

Stiles didn’t like where this was going but he nodded anyway. “Shoot.”

 

Derek’s eyes held a hint of sympathy as he spoke. “How much of your plan is what you want and how much is based on what your mother wanted in life?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to respond. Then he closed it again. He didn’t know what to say but it felt like Derek had delivered a hit on a soft spot that was tender and not up for prodding. 

 

Derek nodded like that was answer enough.

 

They continued to eat in silence.

 

As they finished up and got ready to leave, Derek took his phone out, holding it out to Stiles. “Put your number in here. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

Stiles didn’t want to talk anymore, today or tomorrow. But putting his number on Derek's phone seemed to be  easier than saying so. 

 

They parted ways. It was a testament to how distracted Stiles was, that he didn’t even take the opportunity to watch Derek's ass as he walked away. Instead he just hurried home.

 

Stiles ended up lying on the back in bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars above him. His mind was racing. Did he really want a house? A house was a lot of work. There was always something breaking that needed to be fixed. Then it was the whole thing with the seasons. Leaves fell and needed to be collected, bushes needed to be trimmed, grass needed to be cut what felt like all the time. There was always something that needed to be done. His mother had loved all that but he wasn’t really an outdoorsy person, not at all. All that work was going to take him away from the things he liked to do. Like playing games, wikipedia and hanging out with Scott and his dad. Maybe… just maybe an apartment would be more fitting for him and the lifestyle he wanted.

 

He did what he always did, he called Scott. “I’m having a life crisis.” He said as soon as the call went through.

 

“What?” Scot sounded more confused than normal.

 

“I don’t know if I want a house. Like, do I really want one or would I rather just come back to dad if I felt like doing anything outdoorsy?”

 

“Ok?”

 

“Not that the urge hits me a lot… or ever but it might happen.”

 

“Ok...?”

 

“I still want to take baths though. But there should be apartments with bathtubs. “ Stiles got off his bed and poked the mouse to wake up his computer. “I should research that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

 

He hung up on Scott and started searching through beacon hills’ not very exciting real estate market. But he did find, that several apartments in and around Beacon Hill… had tubs.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	7. Who needs enemies when you have Laura

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Who needs enemies when you have Laura.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Derek did call him the next day around noon. It was an interesting conversation. Interesting in the way that Derek was just as talkative over the phone as he was face to face. Only Stiles couldn’t read his eyebrows when he couldn’t see him so some things got lost in translation. Like the fact that Laura was going to be there when they met up at the Deli again.

 

Stiles tried not to feel disappointed when he came and saw Laura sitting next to her annoyed looking brother. 

 

She had a very professional style with her hair up in a high ponytail and the leather jacket exchanged for a suit jacket. “Right, this is the plan. We are going to get you laid.”

 

Stiles has just enough sense to keep his mouth shut instead of asking if Derek was volunteering. He could just imagine the double glare if he did.

 

“We’re going to San Francisco,” Laura announced. “Or the two of you are. I got a body to hide.”

 

“What?” Stiles asked, not following.

 

“What?” Laura asked innocently.

 

Stiles shook his head. It was weird to not be the person with the strangest sense of humour at the table. “I can’t go to San Francisco. No way, my dad will shit a brick, no way I’m allowed to go.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.” Laura said easily. 

 

Derek just sighed. Poor guy. Stiles had a feeling this happen to him a lot. That Laura just decided what they were going to do and planned everything while Derek just went along whether he wanted to or not. It was a little funny. He looked like such an alpha male, but when Laura showed up he didn’t even protest when she ordered him around. He probably never had to make a decision in his life.

 

“Call him.” Laura said. “Tell him you made a friend who’s going to show you around Berkeley and the city, take in all the sights.”

 

“I think you missed the part where he’s a cop and always thinks the worst about anything I say. “

 

“I can’t imagine why,” Laura drawled dryly.

 

Stiles decided not to comment. He looked over at Derek who hadn’t contributed anything to the conversation so far. It didn’t look like that was going to change as he was far more focused on his soup. The guy could even make soup eating attractive. It really wasn’t fair.

 

Laura sighed. “Fine, we’ll show up for dinner tonight and I’ll talk him into it.” Stiles hopped she was good at convincing a cop to let their underage son drive off with a strange man. Because a chance to go anywhere with Derek Hale, never mind the capital of gays, was probably the coolest thing that would ever happen to him. Who knew, this just might work and Stiles figured that he might as well get the ball rolling right away. He got his phone out and called his dad. 

 

“Hey pops,” he started the conversation brightly.

 

“What do you want?” Was the gruff response.

 

“Seriously, that’s how you are going to respond when your only son calls you.”

 

“I got a job to do.”

 

“It’s Beacon Hill.”

 

“Escaped murderer and I suddenly have a missing person report on my desk. For a Rodeo clown.”

 

“Whatever, don’t tell me then.” Stiles rolled his eyes. He looked over at the siblings on the other side of the table. It was a little strange that they took such a great interest in his non-existent love life instead of their uncle’s murder. He should probably be worried about that. Especially since Laura was Buffy the vampire slayer and Derek was far too sexy to be seen with him. There had to be something going on but right now he just didn’t care. “So I made a friend, a bisexual one who wants me to come along to San Francisco.”

 

His dad laughed shortly. “Nope. Not happening.”

 

“I promise not to get drunk or do drugs?” Stiles tried. “This is my chance to meet other gay people.”

 

“Use the internet.” His dad said without sympathy.

 

“But in person! It’s completely different to meet people face to face.”  He said, playing on the argument a lot of people his dad's age used to complain about kids in front of computers.

 

It seemed to work because his dad seemed to think it through. “Let me met this so called friend of yours and we’ll see,” He offered.

 

Head shot! Stiles was proud, he had totally led his father right into that K.O. “I’ll invite him over for dinner, oh also his sister is coming too.”

 

“His sister? Just who have you befriended?”

 

“You’ll see, Bye dad!” Then he hung up.

 

“Yeah, I really wonder why your dad would suspect that you were up to something with conversations like that,” Laura remarked.

 

Derek sighed into his soup.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Hello again sheriff.” Laura greeted with a smile when Stiles’ surprised looking dad opened the door. “It was nice of you to invite us.” She said, seemingly completely ignoring that she had invited herself. “This is my brother Derek.”

 

Derek nodded.

 

That his dad was not pleased with the look of Derek was a understatement. But it was not like Derek was trying to look like a trustworthy human being with his leather jacket, the heavy booths and the unshaved face. All that was missing was black sunglasses indoors, a red robot eye and for him to say ‘Hasta la vista’ when he left.

 

Stiles was just finishing up his grandmother's 4 hour stew that he for some reason had felt was necessary when they arrived. It was possible that he was a bit nervous. He was not quite done yet, so it was up to his dad to play host. He had a bad feeling about it.

 

His dad was going all out with the sheriff act on Derek. The first thing he did was to passive-aggressively offer him a beer and when Derek declined, stared him down until he accepted it.

 

“So Derek, What do you do?” The sheriff asked, not even trying not to make it sound like an interrogation.

 

“Unemployed.” The sheriff was not pleased to hear that for sure. His eyebrows were soon to be reaching a Hale level of displeasure. Laura gave her brother a jab in the side and Derek went on if with a tortured look on his face. “But I’ll be enlisting at Berkeley next term, Natural resources.”

 

Stiles perked up. This was news to him.

 

“Oh…” His dad, said sounding surprised. “A bit late isn’t it.”

 

Stiles wanted to kick him for his rudeness but Derek didn’t look too bothered. “I worked with Laura at her company for the last couple of years.”

 

“And what do you do?” His dad asked Laura in a much politer tone than he had used on Derek.

 

“I’m a event coordinator.” Laura shared with a winning smile. “I have my own company. We do everything from weddings to work events and celebrity parties.”

 

Stiles bit back a snort. He wondered what Derek had done in the company. He sure would make a horrible event coordinator. Stiles didn’t even know exactly what they did, but he knew that whatever it was, Derek was going to suck at it. Glaring probably wasn’t a great tool to use to coordinate people.

 

“Sounds like a bit of a leap of careers. Any reason why?” If anyone else had asked that, it would just have been an innocent question. But when the sheriff did it, it sounded like he wanted to know where to start looking for the criminal history.

 

Derek shifted his feet, managing to look less awkward than Stiles would have in his situation. “Arranging parties has always been more Laura's thing. I just want to eat less chemicals in my food.”

 

“Why would you have chemicals in your food?” His father asked dumbly and Stiles desperately wanted to make fun of him, or perhaps take out the package of Oreos he knew were hidden behind the pasta. 

 

“Don’t know, but I want to change it.” Derek said, not meeting anyones eyes. “I’m going to be with the Nutritional, science and Toxicology department. They do a lot of research about it.”

 

Stiles wanted to die of happiness. Derek Hale was a nature nerd. This was the best thing that had ever happened to Stiles. He wanted to suck Derek's dick in a greenhouse while Derek talked about the importance of organic fertilizer.

 

His father looked slightly impressed so Stiles took the opportunity to call everyone to the table before any more horrible questions could be asked.

 

They took a seat around the table. Derek and his sister on one side of the table and Stiles and his father on the other. 

 

“So Derek, how did you met Stiles?” His dad asked as he reached for the pot to get some stew.

 

Derek looked over to Laura for an answer. That didn’t look suspicious at all, great work Derek.

 

But Laura didn’t have any problems responding “I met your son when he was trying to give a pedophile a blowjob,” she said with a bright smile that showed too much teeth.

 

The shocked silence that followed must have been how it feels to have a heart attack.

 

“The  _ what _ ?!” The sheriff demanded, dropping the ladle back in the pot with a splash.

 

Stiles could only stare. She had not just said that. No, no, no! Fuck! Stiles felt that a panic attack was incoming. It was almost welcoming. Anything to get out of this situation.

 

His father turned to him with dark eyes. “ _ Stiles _ !”

 

“Uhm, It’s not as bad as it sounds?” He tried.

 

Laura seemed unbothered by the chaos she had just created. “I called Derek so that Stiles could have someone to talk to who wouldn’t take advantage of him.”

 

The sheriff turned suspicious eyes over at Derek who sank further into his chair.

 

Laura clearly had no shame and went on. “Derek had some experience in getting lured in by sexual predators at a similar age.” Derek sank even further.  “He can also pretty much write a book on how to date assholes. He got one ex in jail, one who was in for assault charges. Also a third whom he has a restraining order against.”

 

There was a complete silence in the room. Stiles wanted to melt through the floor and Derek looked like he was trying to set his sister on fire with his eyes.

 

“Thank you Laura for airing all of out all our dirty laundry. Anything else you wanted to share?” Stiles managed to get out in a strangled voice.

 

Laura smiled innocently. “Sure. In fact, Sheriff, did you know that Stiles has been setting up dates with men twice his age online? You should probably look into that.”

 

Stiles glared at Laura who looked far too happy with herself. “Derek, now would be a good time for any dirt you would like to share,” Stiles bit off.

 

Derek perked up. “Besides that she snores like a drowning bear, she loves to pick her nose with those nails. Her farts are lethal. She also has a ton of padding in her bra because the left one is tiny and she  _ really _ wants to fuck your dad. She has barely taken her eyes off his crotch since we got here. Also she totally sniffed his jacket when we came in.”

 

Laura practically growled as she shot out to grab at Derek’s hair, who barely managed to escape.

 

Stiles clapped his hands together and started to stand up. “See, now everyone is uncomfortable. Great, maybe we should call it a day and talk about it again at a later date. How about february the 31st?”

 

“Sit down Stiles,” The sheriff ordered with a restrained voice.

 

Fuck.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Byt the time the night was finally over Stiles was both grounded with a parental lock on his computer but also with a permission to go to San Francisco.

 

Stiles felt like his ear was going to burn for years to come after the lecture slash scolding had been over. To say that his father was not happy with him was the understatement of the year. 

 

That Laura had still managed to talk him into giving Stiles permission to the trip was more or less a miracle. And for all that Stiles was fucking pissed at her for telling his dad, he couldn’t complain about the chance to hang out with Derek at a party.

 

It was just after school on Friday when Stile saw them again. The week had been unbelievably slow. Scott had been sympathetic about the grounding and envious about the trip. In the original plan, The Road Trip of Gay, they would have been going to go to San Fransisco together. He seemed pretty down over the fact that he was missing out. Stiles had suggested that they would get Laura to talk his mother into letting him come along. Scott very quickly changed his mind then. Stiles could understand that, he didn’t want Laura anywhere close to his dad either. God knows what she would do or say next.

 

When Laura came rolling into the school parking lot with her black camaro, Stiles knew that she had just done more for his social status than anything he could ever have done on his own. Then Derek made it even better by getting out of the passenger seat to let him have it. That he had muttered something about it being his turn to be interrogated didn’t change that. Jackson looked kind of slack jawed at the sight of Derek, and Stiles had a quick fantasy of actually dating Derek and getting to see that kind of reaction from people all the time. It was a nice thought. You could always dream. They got in and the car roared as it speeded away.

 

Laura was dragging the both of them along to Sacramento to do some clothes shopping. The whole thing was completely unnecessary but Laura would not budge. She then spent most of the trip complaining about their lack of enthusiasm, the lack of options and why the mall would not living up to her expectations. Derek and Stiles suffered in silence. Well, Derek suffered in silence, Stiles complained right back. By the time they finally arrived the two of them were ready to come to blows, slayer strenght or not. Derek on the other hand looked kind of pleased. Probably because he hadn’t been addressed during the whole ride there.

 

Well then Laura forced the both of them into one uncomfortable outfit after the other but bought none of them. Stiles was starting to fear just what it was that she was searching for.

 

They entered what felt like the hundredth boutique.

 

Stiles and Derek found a bench next to the door where they sank down, each with a relieved sigh. Together they watches as Laura walked in and out between the shelves, a stressed looking shop assistant following her, arms filled with clothes.

 

“This is not going to end well for us, is it.” Stiles remarked.

 

Derek grunted.

 

“Does this happen to you a lot?”

 

With a shrug, Derek got his phone out and started playing Run Sausage Run!

 

Stiles perked up. “Oh, what level are you on?” He leaned over his shoulder to check. “Nice, you’re at the one just below me.”

 

Derek gave him an annoyed look.

 

“Yeah, suck it.” Stiles grinned. “Highest level by the time Laura is done wins the battle.”

 

Derek shifted in his seat, putting a bit more effort into his playing.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

By the time Laura had decided they were neck to neck. Derek’s reflexes were amazing but Stiles had the experience. Unfortunately they never got the chance to find out who could keep a running sausage alive the longest since Laura choose that moment to drop a pile of clothes over them. There was no point in arguing, that much was made clear when Derek only needed to make a small sound in protest before Laura had him by the back of his neck and pulled him along towards the changing rooms. Stiles trailing along after them, trying not to drag any of the clothes along the floor.

 

Derek was up first and Stiles would admit that he enjoyed watching the fashion show. Derek might be the grumpiest dress up doll in the world, but according to Stiles, he was clearly the most gorgeous one. He wanted to make a entire photo album with pictures of all the outfits, like the one his father had made when he showed of his barbi’s clothes. Being surrounded by naked men on top of each other was negotiable.

 

Then finally, finally, Laura found an outfit that was good enough. Black dress pants and a dark red henley that looked really comfortable. A henley with mother fucking  _ thumholes _ . Stiles wanted to hug him and pet him and squeeze him and call his George. It was unfair how good he looked.

 

Stiles on the other hand ended up in a outfit that was far from made to be cuddled in. He had the tightest jeans that he had everworn. He had complained that they were too small and that he would have to amputate his dick if he had to sit down in them but Laura ignored him. She kept telling him that they were supposed to be that tight, but he didn’t believe her.

 

Then it was the shirt.

 

“Just put it on,” Laura growled. She had forced her way into his dressing room and by the look of it, she wasn’t leaving until she got her way.

 

“But it’s purple!” he complained. He was going to look like a rejected DC villain.

 

“Are you blind? It’s burgundy.”

 

“It’s made in Burundi? What does that have to do with it being purple? Their flag is red and green if you were talking about some patriotic-”

 

“Put the fucking shirt on, Stiles!”

 

“ Fine.” he grumbled, shrugging into the shirt that was definitely a weird purple colour. If he had any say he would have just picked a conversation starting t-shirt. He had plenty of those. Wasn’t that better? To have something to talk about when you… did what ever it was you did at parties. Stiles hadn’t been to many of them so how would he know.

 

“Now roll up your sleeves.”

 

“Why?” Stiles complained. He had just gotten the damned tiny buttons closed.

 

“Because I say so” She growled, actually beering her teeth at his protests.

 

On the other side of the door, Derek made a noise that might have been a cut off laugh.

 

“Why can’t I get a comfortable shirt like Derek?”

 

“Because we are working with the contrast of your skin and your age. Also Derek looks slightly less like a fun hating lunatic with thumbholes.”

 

Stiles fumbled with the horrible buttons, refusing to ask Laura for help. “I don’t get why we are buying Derek clothes as well. I can kind of get me, even I know that my wardrobe is a bit limited but why is Derek getting a makeover?”

 

“Because I felt like it.” She was clearly getting sick of being questioned. It probably didn’t happen to her very often. 

 

“If anything we need to make Derek wear something worse.” Like a paper bag over his head. The guy was just too good looking and that face should be illegal. 

 

“What? You want him to wear your clothes?” Laura sneered.

 

Stiles snorted. “He would ruin the seams. He would end up looking like the Hulk.”

 

Derek made a noise of protest on the other side of the door.

 

“Yes, you would.” Stiles finally got the buttons open and started rolling the sleeves up. “We need to make him less attractive or this is never going to work.”

 

“You are being ridiculous.” Laura snorted, giving the shirt a thug to adjust it even when it clearly didn’t need to be.

 

“I'm really not.” Stiles told her. “How is anyone going to pay me any attention if I go there with that.” He gesticulated in the general direction of Derek’s temple of a body.

 

“Derek pretty much has a force field around him that pushes people away.”

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it. “ Stiles gave himself a look in the mirror. He looked slightly less silly than he had thought he would. 

 

“Derek is going to be fine.” Laura adjusted the collar of the shirt, making it stand up far more than Stiles wanted it to. He pushed it back down.

 

Yeah, Derek was fine all right but that was not the point. “More like that he’s going to have a problem when he walks into a party looking approachable and get more attention than he wants. It’s false advertising.” Stiles argued. “I think he should have his usual outfit, that way he can scare off as many people he wants without usurping anyone’s spotlight.” Never mind that as much as Stiles adored the cuddly version of Derek, he’d rather stare at the real deal. 

 

“Also, if he looks too comfortable people might think he’s there with me and then no one is going to dare make a move.”

 

He pushed the door open. “Derek put the leather jacket on and come here, I’m proving a point.”

 

For once, Derek didn’t glare or make any noise in complaint.

 

“So this is angry gang member Derek.” He said, standing next to Derek. Laura crossed her arms with a huff like she was humouring him.

 

“Derek put the henley on.” Stiles said.

 

Derek shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head.

 

Stiles totally lost his train of thought. That was a masterpiece of masculinity and perfection. Stiles wanted to worship that chest. With his tongue.

 

“Well? You were making a point.” Laura prompted, smirking like she knew just what he was thinking.

 

Stiles blinked and looked back to Derek who now had the shirt back on. He wasn’t smirking like Stiles had expected. In the bright store light of the store, it almost looked like he was blushing. Nah, he was clearly imagining things.

 

Stiles went to stand next to Derek again. “Now look, doesn’t it look slightly less obvious that we are not there as a couple.”

 

Laura seemed to think about it and Stiles totally took it as a compliment. “I know it’s not a believable match but you know, some people date below their level.”

 

Derek made an angry noise.

 

“Shush, you know what I mean.” Stiles muttered, not taking his eyes off Laura. Then he couldn’t hold himself back from making the best of the situation.

 

“Now put on the leather jacket.” He told Derek.

 

Derek sighed and put the jacket on over the Henley.

 

“Now put on your sunglasses.”

 

Derek put on his sunglasses.

 

“Now say hasta la vista baby.”

 

Derek’s eyebrows dipped low.

 

“See what I mean?” Stiles said, not sure what point he was trying to make. Making Derek take on and off his clothes was enough to make him forget all about what he was trying to prove.

 

“I need coffee.” Laura muttered. “Fine, Derek can wear whatever he wants.”

 

Stiles met Derek's eyes with a grin. They were both very pleased with themselves. 

 

“But we are still buying the thumbhole shirt!” Was her parting words as she marched out, leaving them to pay and clean up the mess in the dressing room. 

  
  
  
  



	8. The coolest thing that ever happened to Stiles

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The coolest thing that ever happened to Stiles

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


“I get to drive the camaro?” Derek asked, sounding excited for the first time since Stiles had met him.

 

They stood gathered, ready to go outside of the Beacon Hill B&B, Karen the owner peeking out at them from behind the curtain. Stiles's dad had just dropped him off with more than a few chosen words about what was acceptable behaviour towards and by a seventeen year old. 

 

He wondered just how Derek had figured they were going to get to San Francisco without taking Laura's car. The eco friendly bastard probably wanted them to take the bus.

 

“You scratch it, I will scratch you.” Laura threatened as she handed the keys over.

 

Derek didn’t look worried as he got into the car and started the engine.

 

Stiles wasn’t late to follow. “I’m guessing this doesn’t happen often,” he asked as he slammed the door closed behind him.

 

Derek took the car around the corner and out onto the road before he answered. 

 

“Try never.” Derek grumbled as he glanced at the mirror as if to see if Laura was following them. “I might have said that only an idiot would own a car in New York.” He muttered.

 

“Well there is an average of 1098 vehicle related deaths in New York every year,” Stiles pointed out.

 

“Why do you know that?” Derek sighed as he took a right out onto highway 80.

 

“Dude, I told you. Wikipedia hole. I think it was for my WW1 paper. Did you know that the country's first terror attack happened in 1920? Someone parked a horse carriage loaded with dynamite on Wall Street. Thirty people got killed and something like three hundred injured.”

 

Derek frowned and put on his sunglasses.

 

Stiles knew he should shut up, but every single useless knowledge he had learned about New York was suddenly standing up and screaming in his head, refusing to be ignored. “Did you know that you are 25 times more likely to be bitten by a New Yorker than a shark?”

 

There was no response from Derek.

 

“That is crazy, right? There are over 400 known species of sharks in the sea, so there are like, a lot of sharks. Only there are not as many as there should be. I saw this documentary that there are about 100 million of them that are killed every year. That’s like super many, almost 27.4 thousand a day That’s a lot of sharks. What can you do with that many sharks you wonder? Mostly it’s humbug medicine and shark soup. Like it’s supposed to increase your libido, but since there is like toxic stuff in sharks it’s a bigger chance that you get dementia instead. That’s pretty freaky, right? Shark soup is actually a pretty big deal in China for weddings and things like that. It used to be bigger but then there was this campaign to reduce it and ban it from official bancets. They got help from this really famous baseball player… whose name I can’t remember right now. Baseball isn’t really my thing, never liked it. Not enough running I think when you have to bounce that ball around all the time. I tried to get into hockey for a while, there is so much more happening much faster.” 

 

And then he was off, telling Derek all about the interesting things he had learned about hockey, then the olympics, then Russia, then tax evasions, then health care systems around the world, then about all the Michael Moore documentaries he had seen, then all the conspiracy theories he had read.  _ All of them _ .

 

It wasn’t until he caught sight of a road sign telling him that he had been talking for about two hours that he managed to calm down, forcing his mouth to stop spewing facts. Stiles was mortified. Two hours trapped in a car with him talking non stop. He was lucky Derek hadn’t just stopped the car and kicked him out. 

 

Derek glances at him. “Then what happened?” he asks and Stiles fell head over heels in love with him. With those few words, Derek had just gotten him to change his ten years plan. As soon as Stiles got to college he was going to be stalking Derek until he agreed to marry him. That was all there was to it.

 

By the time they arrived, Stiles’ throat was sore and Derek looks unusually relaxed. 

 

Stiles started getting nervous. He didn’t really want Derek to watch him make a fool of himself. It was going to be so much harder to seduce him if he already knew what he would be getting into if he gave in. Much better to keep the mystery until he could actually do something about it.  “So where are we going exactly?” Stiles asked, watching the almost identical brick buildings passing by.

 

“My best friend Paige’s dorm party,” Derek said with an unhappy frown, driving slowly past a parking lot, scanning for a free spot.

 

“Old girlfriend?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, even when he really didn’t want to know.

 

“No, friend. I just told you so,” Derek grumbled. “Besides, she’s a lesbian.”

 

Stiles said nothing but that just screamed unrequited love. The high school girlfriend who never was. It clearly was a sore spot to Derek by the sad frown he was sporting, compared to the annoyed frown and the angry frown he usually had.

 

Derek finally found a spot, taking care to park straight in the middle. Stiles guessed that Laura’s scratch comment had made an impression. Stiles rubbed his sweaty hands against his too tight pants as he followed Derek out of the car and towards an open entrance where several cool looking twenty something year olds stood around smoking. Why did he let Laura talk him into these pants? He really wanted somewhere to put his hands instead of having them swing around like a loser. Derek didn’t have that problem with his leather jacket and it was not fair how good he looked in it. Stiles focused his eyes on Derek’s back and let himself be guided into the building. They ended up at a dorm party where a long corridor with all the doors open stood, and everyone was roaming around, different types of music booming out of different rooms.

 

“Derek!” A stunning blond came running up to them, throwing her arms around Derek. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

Derek mumbled something into her hair that made her laugh and hug him harder. They pulled apart and Stiles swallowed down his jealousy because he had never seen Derek smile before and it was heartbreaking to see because it was so perfect.

 

“This is Stiles.” Derek said, startling Stiles at the sound of his own name.

 

“Hi cutie pie, how did you end up with this grumpy lump?”

 

“Uhm...” His sister won’t let me get laid sounded like the wrong thing to say. “His sister introduced us.”

 

“Cool, cool. Well enjoy the party. Alcohol is in the kitchen, don’t fuck in my bed and don’t let Der-bear hide away in a corner.”

 

Stiles smiled, nodded and waited until she was gone before turning to Derek. “I’m totally calling you Der-Bear.”

 

Derek glared.

 

“Oh come on, it’s adorable.”

 

Derek snorted and unzipped his jacket to take it off in the almost uncomfortably warm room temperature. That’s what you get for stuffing this many drunk people in one space.

 

Stiles did a double take as Derek hung the jacket over his arm. “Dude! You’re wearing the cuddl- um, the thumhole shirt.”

 

Derek gave him a sideway look. “So?”

 

“I thought I talked Laura out of you having to wear it, actually I know I did. Why are you wearing it? You didn’t want to wear it.”

 

Derek shrugged, looking almost embarrassed.

 

“Did it grow on you or something?”

 

Derek didn’t respond, he just tossed his jacket over the back of a chair and stalked away towards the communal kitchen.

 

Stiles stood where he left him, feeling a thousand times more awkward now that he was alone. But no, he couldn’t forget about the plan. He needed to lose his virginity so that he could get good at sex and marry Derek in his final year of college. That was the Plan 2.0 and he was sticking to it. He scanned the space and noted that there was a really LBTQIA friendly's crowd. There was a lot of women in Justin Bieber hair styles and guys in scarves. Stiles wasn’t dumb enough to think these kind of things identified anyone as gay… but combined with rainbow pins and the same sex hand holding he was pretty sure he wasn’t barking up any wrong trees. 

 

Stiles had just decided to approach a skinny guy with a artistically cut afro and a wicked He-man t-shirt when Derek came back, pushing a glass of beer into his hand. 

 

And just like that Stiles forgot all about cool t-shirts because Derek just looked too cuddly in his new shirt. He had even put his thubs into the holes and Stiles wanted to bite them. Not hard, just nibble them a little bit. 

 

To distract himself he took a sip of what turned out to be a pretty horrible beer. “So what do I say? How do I approach someone,” He asked. Like, he could say something about He-Man, but then what? What did you talk about?

 

The silence was complete. Stiles looked over at Derek who looked very uncomfortable.

 

“Oh my god you have no idea do you?!” Stiles realized. “You just need to show up and look hot and they come to you, admit it!”

 

Derek said nothing but he didn’t deny it either. 

 

“This is going to be a disaster,” Stiles groaned. He looked back over at He-Man t-shirt but he was engaged in a pretty heated debate with a handsome man with perfect teeth. Damn. He took another look around the room to find someone but it was not a fair thing to ask of anyone when you were standing next to the hottest guy in the place. Damn.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

This was not working. At all.

 

They had been at the party for an hour and so far, not a single guy had even looked at him. That’s what he got for standing next to Derek. That just meant he was the guy people walked by to get to Derek. There wasn’t a single gay guy at the party who didn’t want to sleep with Derek. Stiles couldn’t blame them. If he had the chance he would totally have given it a try too. It was a little unfair. If he was just a little bit older he might have had a chance to talk himself into Derek's bed somehow. Oh well, Derek wouldn’t know what hit him when they met up again in college. Stiles was going to be so good at sex by then. Also, Laura was totally on his side, she might give him some tips on how to get under Derek's skin. Yeah, he was totally going to keep in touch with Laura and then one day he would get the chance to be one of the guys who slid up to Derek to try to get his attention. Only he would hopefully be more successful than the guys who had tried so far.

 

Derek was getting grumpier with every guy who hit on him. Sure, most of them were not very smooth and most just started calling Derek pet names right away, something that he pretty obviously hated. Also, like, how dumb did you have to be to start up a conversation calling someone Daddy? That was just tacky. But some of them had been unfairly handsome and several had pretty good game. Only nothing seemed to work on Derek.

 

“Are you sure you’re bi?” Stiles asked, taking another small sip of the horrible beer. “Because you sure aren't happy with the attention.” 

 

Derek glared down at the plastic mug in his hand.

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking that isn't going to make anything better. I always imagined college parties having better alcohol. Or at least better than high school ones. Not that I’ve been to many of them. Had a friend named Heather who used to invite me to her parties but things got weird when she kissed me and I might have acted like she was pushing a bug into my mouth instead of her tongue. As a first kiss it was not a good one... Did you know that bugs are considered to be the food of the future? Not just because they are cheaper than cows to feed, but mostly because there is a lot of proteins in them, also there are a bunch of vitamins and minerals.”

 

Dere’s lips twitched into a grimace.

 

“Yeah, I agree, there is just something about all those legs you know. Wouldn’t want to get any of them stuck between my teeth.”

 

Derek’s jaw twitched.

 

“Can you imagine going to the dentist, and as they put the light on and starts looking around to find like, pieces of bugs in there.”

 

Derek wrinkled his nose. Stiles was just about to go into a monolog about interesting facts about teeth and tooth brushing when Derek suddenly went very still and very focused.

 

“Hey,” a voice spoke up behind him. Stiles turned and came face to face with a reasonably handsome guy. He went with ‘reasonably’ because it was hard to rate anyone when you were standing next to Derek Hale who had kind of been Stiles’ ideal guy since he was about 9 years old. And considering how hot he was nowadays, Stiles figured his mental scoreboard of hotness wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

 

“I’m Allen.” The guy held out a hand.

 

Stiles fumbled with his still full beer and managed to shake his hand without spilling it on either one of them. The guy looked like the type of guy who went to protests against animal cruelty and backpacked through places most had never heard about. He had most if his hair in dreadlocks, the rest was wild, blond and curly. He seemed like he was trying to grow a mustache but didn’t really manage to

 

It turned out that Allen was a freshman, just two years older than Stiles and at Berkley's to study Agricultural and resource economy and took a special interest in Entomophagy. They spent a long while talking about different types on insects and what kind of things you could do with them. It turned out that Allen had spent a couple of months in Thailand, learning how to cook grasshoppers, crickets, and ant eggs. The whole thing was very interesting so when Allen suggested that they go somewhere a bit more quiet, Stiles didn’t hesitate to follow. He did look around for Derek but he seemed to have vanished without him noticing.

 

They ended up in Allen's bedroom, one floor up from the party.

 

Allen produced an unlabeled bottle of something that tasted like strawberries but burned all the way down his throat. It was horrible, but kind of great because barely half a glass later Stiles was pretty much flying. Everything was warm and comfortable and they were now talking about the Ayutthayan kingdom. Or at least that’s what he thought they were talking about, Stiles was getting a bit distracted. Because Allen was suddenly kissing him and things suddenly got a lot more interesting than ancient kingdoms.

 

Stiles couldn’t really remember how they had ended up on the bed but he was very comfortable, lying on his back on the bed with a reasonably handsome guy kissing him. Everything tasted of strawberries and Stiles kind of wished that he had drank a little less because he was getting kind of dizzy.

 

There was a poster of a buddhist temple over the bed. How had that happened? Stiles blinked up at the temple while Allan wetly sucked on his throat. He was getting a bit annoyed. He was clearly losing his virginity here and he couldn’t focus on it at all. Had he taken his medication today? What day was it? What time was it? Wait, where was he? Was he still in the right building? What if Derek left without him?

 

His whole body felt loose and very heavy. This was weird and he was stating to get a bit scared. Something was wrong but he couldn’t figure out what. There were hands on the waistline of his jeans, pulling at them. WAIT, NO. Stiles suddenly got a flashback from BillyBoy and his caravan. NO, WAIT. He hadn’t agreed to any of this. It was happening again, and he didn’t want it to. He didn’t want this. He got his arms working and shoved Allen off him, only he didn’t get far until the guy was back on top of him. He tried to knee him in the dick but missed and hit his thigh. Allen cursed, trying to force him down.

 

Then a crash made them both jump as the door was ripped open and in the doorway stood a growling monster. It looked like the one he had seen in the forest but there in the bright light it looked even more terrifying. It stood perched with it’s legs wide, arms held spread with sharp looking claws. But most eye catching was the bright yellow eyes and the horrifying rows of teeth. Stiles gaped as the creature leaped into the room and snatched Allen right off him. The two of them fell to the floor with a crash, the creature on top.

 

Stiles shot up, trying to find something to be used as a weapon. There was a heavy looking lamp next to the bed that might work. But his body wouldn't cooperate. He fumbled, over shot his aim and tipped face first onto the floor where the monster was delivering some savage looking punches to Allen’s face

 

The monster turned to him, looking him right in the eye and Stiles could only go tense, waiting for the blow.

 

Only… that thing looked a hell of a lot like Derek. If Derek lost his murder eyebrows and forgot to shave for a couple of weeks. And grew some huge as fuck, pointy teeth.

 

“Derek?” His voice rasped in confusion.

 

The monster closed his eyes and sighed. Then he turned back to the man underneath him, glaring down at the whimpering mess. Oh yeah, that was Derek alright. That kind of glaring could be no one else. Even without the eyebrows it was unmistakable.

 

Allen groaned, his face already swollen and splattered with blood from his broken lip.

 

Derek growled low in his throat. Then, without seemingly any effort he got to his feet, took a hold of the dreadlocks, pulling the freshman up alongside him. Then he reached down, took Allen’s thigh in a tight grip before heaving him, ass first out the window. The sound of the breaking glass follows by a thud made Stiles shiver. But at least he knew that Allen was still alive, he could be heard screaming for him mom one floor down.

 

Stiles who was lying on the floor with his mouth and pants open, not totally convinced that he wasn’t in fact hallucinating the whole thing.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Derek said, suddenly looking like himself again.

 

Stiles who still had very little control over his body, forced himself up to a sitting position. He  fumbled, trying to find his shirt among the mess on the floor. When had he lost it? He wasn’t very successful and he just knew that as soon as he had sobered up, he was going to be so embarrassed that Derek had helped dress him, not only his shirt but closing his fly as well.

 

The whole thing was just so wrong. He should be helping him get out of them, not the other way around. He tried to say as much but Derek was pulling him up and dragging him out the door.

 

The party was still going strong. Stiles wondered if anyone had heard Allen’s cries for help then he was manhandled into the passenger seat of Laura's car. Stiles felt very confused and very much in schock. He might be drunk but there were a lot of things going on that weren’t making sense and probably wouldn’t until he got some answers. Meanwhile, Derek wouldn’t look at him. He just started the car and started driving away.

 

Stiles heart was racing and he had to force down his laughter because he wasn’t sure how hysteric it would be.

 

“Derek,” he said, a bit too loudly for the inside of a car. He tried to control his volume but only ended up being louder in his excitement. “Derek, that was! Oh my god! Derek!”

The murder brows were back to a intense level that communicated a great deal of displeasure. But Stiles couldn't care, this was too big to contain.

 

“Derek! That was so cool!”

 

Derek sank a little further into his seat like he was trying to camouflage himself with the leather.

 

“Do the thing,” Stiles demanded.

 

“No,” Derek spoke for the first time since leaving the dormroom.

 

Stiles ignored him. “Do the thing. Come on do the thing. I want to see.”

 

“No,” Derek bit off, his hands gripping the stearingwheal.

 

There was only one thing to do. Get results by being as annoying as possible. “Do the thing. Do the thing. Do the thing. Do the thing. Do the thing. Do the thing. Do the thing. Doooo the thing,” Stiles sang, poking Derek in the face with all ten of his fingers. Ten was sure to be more annoying than one.

 

Derek jerked, twisting towards him, his body transforming in a second with a blood chilling roar.

 

Stiles grinned stupidly. “That is so fucking cool.”

 

Derek sighed grumpily, looking disappointed.

 

“Where do you eyebrows go?”

 

Derek didn’t respond, he was back to glaring at the road. It was even more impressive with the whole monster mash look.

 

“Are you a vampire?”

 

That got a twitch.“No- what? No!  I’m not a vampire. There are no such thing.”

 

Stiles shook his head. “That sounds like something a vampire would say.”

 

Derek glared even harder at the road.

 

“Do you drink blood?”

 

“I’m not a vampire,” Derek grumbled.

 

“Then what?”

 

Derek ignored him so hard it was almost comical.

 

Stiles decided to go with what worked and twisted in his seat so that he could poke all ten fingers in his face again. One of them got a little off track and ended up in a pointy ear.

 

Derek groaned, thumping his head into the steering wheel. “I’m a werewolf.”

 

Stiles grinned as he tipped to the other side, his head rolling against the window in happiness. “That is so cool. This is  _ so _ cool. This is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“Laura is going to kill me.” Derek muttered.

 

Stiles snorted. “I would be more worried about my dad since you, you were dumb enough to promise him you would make sure I didn’t drink aaand I’m hammered. Really hammered. Is that how you say it? Hammered. That’s kind of weird. Like what do tools have to do with alcohol? Like if it had been a saying about bottles or.. grapes.. something that had to do with it… but instead, hammar... I should google that.” he tried to get his phone out of his new tight pants. Without much success

 

“How was I supposed to know that you have even worse taste in people than I do?” Derek complained, sounding like a unfairly treated younger brother. Which was hilarious with the werewolf face on.

 

“Because Laura said so?” Stiles pointed out with a duh noise in the end.

 

Derek didn’t respond, he just glared at the road.

 

“Besides. He wasn’t that bad,” Stiles said.

 

Derek stepped on the brakes, the car jerking to a stop by the side of the road.

 

“Are you serious?” Derek demanded. “He roofied you and tried to rape you! How is that not bad!”

 

Stiles snorted, rubbing his chest where the seat belt had dug in. “I’m not roofied. That’s silly. Very silly. Silly. Silly. Silly. Silly is a very silly word. Like. What does it even mean? I should google that.” He tried to get his phone out again and managed this time after sinking down so low the seat belt was practically over his nose.

 

“You stink of drugs,” Derek said as he took the car back onto the street.

 

Stiles fumbled and dropped his phone. “Derek! Derek, that is so cool! It’s the coolest thing that has ever, ever, ever happened.” He could barely contain his excitement. “What else do I smell like?” he asked, trying to hold out his hand but ended up smacking Derek over the nose.

 

Derek grunted and pushed his hand away but Stiles had two of them and he twisted to get the both of them and maybe a foot in Derek's face.

 

There was growling and a hint of teeth that made Stiles laugh as a strange sort of wrestling match erupted in the confinement of the car.

 

Then Derek put a hand against his chest, holding him trapped against the seat. He didn’t let him go no matter how much Stiles protested.

 

They drove in silence for a while. Or at least it felt like a while, Stiles wasn’t sure. It might as well just have been a couple of seconds, at least going by the deep sigh from Derek as Stiles started to run his mouth again.

 

“I didn’t even get laid,” Stiles complained.

 

Derek said nothing. What a big surprise. But Stiles knew he was still listening so he went on.

 

“Like how do people manage? Why is everyone so weird? I’m gonna… gonna… gonna put an add out on craigslist. Need person with cock. Cock for loss of virginity. It should get some kind of response at least. I’m gonna do it right now.” He was going to only he lost his phone. He dropped it somewhere. Not in his lap, not under his ass, not in his lap, not on the side, not in his pocket... But on the floor! There it was! Stiles tried to reach for it, but the seatbelt held him back. Stupid seatbelt. He tried to get it off, but then Derek put his hand over the button, refusing to let go. “Buuuh, need my phone,” he protested.

 

“You are not putting out an add,” Derek bit off.

 

“Why not?” Stiles questioned unhappily.

 

“Your first time needs to be more special than that.”

 

Stiles laughed long and hard, even if it wasn’t really funny. Or maybe it was funny? It was hard to tell. “First time sucks! Everyone knows that. The first time you have sex no one is good at it and no one enjoys it. That is just fact.”

 

“Try!” Derek barked. “At least try to have a good first time.”

 

“Dude! I can’t afford to be picky.”

 

“Why won’t you at least try?!” Derek yelled, slapping the palm of his hand into the wheel.

 

Stiles tried to gather his thoughts. “The first time doesn’t matter, it’s a social con- social cons-uhm, something. First time is going to be bad no matter what.” 

 

“Well my first time burned most of my family to death!” The words seemed to rip out of Derek like it was a wound spewing blood and guts.

 

Stiles made a pained noise. No! Poor Derek! There needed to be hugs! He tried to reach Derek but the seatbelt was in the way again so he settled for wrapping himself around the arm closest to him.

 

Derek grunted. But it wasn’t an unhappy grunt, Stiles could tell.

 

The car came to a stop again alongside of the road. Derek turned to engine off and everything was suddenly very quiet and everything felt heavy.

 

It was dark outside and the only light came from the car’s console.

 

Derek sighed. “When I was sixteen, I fell in love with someone I shouldn’t have. She was a lot older, but I didn’t think much of it, I just felt so adult because she had picked me. That she wanted me was clearly a sign that I was special. I wasn’t very popular in school, just another one of the Hale kids who had been homeschooled all the way up to high school. I also desperately wanted to lose my virginity. And I did.” Derek took a slow deep breath as if steeling himself. “I didn’t tell my parents because I knew they wouldn’t like it. I actually went to great trouble to make up lies about where I had been and who I had been with.”

 

There was a soft humming from the cooling car and they sat in silence. Stiles had moved from hugging Derek's arm, to holding his hand. Derek held it right back in a tight grip.

 

“After… Laura took me with her to New York. It wasn’t until I realized I was bi that she found out what had really happened. One confession just led straight into another one.” Derek laughed darkly. “I spent a long time thinking it was my fault, but Laura never did. She always knew where the blame was and she’s the one who got Kate locked up in jail in the end. That’s why we can’t let you treat yourself the way you are, because we know how badly things can go.”

 

Stiles figured it would be tactless to protest, he only squeezed the hand in his. They sat there in silence, in the dark for a long time.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	9. The Best thing that ever happened to Stiles

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The best thing that ever happened to Stiles

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


Stiles might consider waking up in Derek's bed to be the ultimate daydream, but he had kind of hoped that Derek would be in it with him instead of asleep fully dressed on the floor next to the bed. Stiles tried to roll over but something stopped him. There was a wall of pillows bundled up behind his back and it took him a second to dismantle so that he could roll over on his back. Stiles looked around with blurry eyes. The room didn’t look like the type of room that Derek would sleep in, there was too much frilly curtains and porcelain figures. Stiles was suddenly wide awake. Oh no, he must be in the B&B, fuck! Karen was going to tell his dad and everyo- WEREWOLVES! Memories from the night before came rushed back. There was werewolves and Derek was one of them! This was so cool!

 

Stiles tried to get up, got caught in the bedding and rolled off the bed, crashing to the floor in his haste. Or more exactly, he landed face first onto Derek stomach. Derek woke up with a startled yelp, sounding like a puppy who got his tail stepped on.

 

“Derek, you are a werewolf,” Stiles whispered loudly, trying to lift himself off but mostly just managed to tip over and jabb his shoulder into Derek's hip.

 

Derek just glared sleepily, shifting like his back hurt.

 

“Well take the bed then, I wasn’t the one who told you to sleep on the floor,” Stiles pointed out. He didn’t even remember how they got there after all.

 

With a disgruntled huff, Derek lifted the both of them off the floor, giving Stiles barely enough time to squeal before he was carelessly dropped onto the bed. Then Derek landed face first next to him, arms coming up to embrace the pillow, eyes closed like he meant to keep them that way.

 

“So super strength is a werewolf thing for sure.” Stiles grinned, rolling over at his side to look at the _werewolf_ next to him. A real life werewolf. That was never going to get old.

 

“What else can you do?” He asked, poking an impressive bicep

 

Derek just grunted, sounding barely awake.

 

“So, shape shifting, with like super fast growing hair that also get sucked into the skin like- how does that even work?” Stiles reached out, feeling brave as he petted the bushy eyebrows. They were surprisingly soft.

 

Derek didn’t respond so Stiles took that as permission to keep petting.

 

“Really fast and super strong. I’m going to guess that Laura is a werewolf as well. Totally didn’t see that coming. She got the whole Mean girls, buffy the vampire slayer look going on. Just thinking about all that turning into something out of a bad effect horror movie kind of blows my mind.”

 

Derek huffed a laugh. “She can also hear you from the next room,” he muttered gleefully.

 

Stiles froze. “I meant that in the most flattering way anyone could ever imagine. Like, that would be the highest praise. Also Buffy is the coolest fighter of all times and Laura is totally prettier and scarier than she could ever be. And by horror movie I meant one of those fancy-” He cut himself off when Derek's body started shaking in silent laughter. “She’s not there, is she?” Derek just kept laughing, giving Stiles no choice but to kick him in the thigh. “Asshole.”

 

They laid there side by side, Derek breathing slow and calm while Stiles was happy to lie next to him, marveling at his lack of hangover and thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. The world seemed like such a different place now. If there was werewolves, what else was real? Derek said that there were no vampires, but were there elves? Trolls? Was there something under the bed like he had always claimed as a child? There was so much to consider.

 

Derek put a hand over his head, pushing it down into the maddress. “Go to sleep, it’s too early. I can smell you thinking.”

 

“Dude, can you really? What does thoughts smell like?”

 

“Shut up and sleep,” Derek muttered into the pillow.

 

Stiles figured that only an idiot wouldn’t take the opportunity to sleep with Derek, no matter what way it was done. So he made himself comfortable, snuggled in just a little bit closer than he needed to. Up close like this, Derek smelled like something masculine and wild. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Because if Derek really could smell thoughts, he would most likely smell an erection as well.

 

Stiles tried to be quiet but only managed a minute or two. “So the whole San Francisco thing didn’t really work out,” he said as he rolled over onto his back

 

Derek grunted angrily.

 

“Yeah, he was really a douchebag.” Stiles scratched absently at a rip in the flowery wallpaper. “I’m thinking I should give the urinal another try, that has given me the best result so far.”

 

Derek shot up, pushing himself up on his elbows. “No,” he growled. “No more parties. No more internet hookups and definitely no fucking urinals.” Derek’s murder eyebrows were reaching a whole new level of annoyance.  “We are going on a date.”

 

Stiles gaped in surprise. “What?”

 

Derek glared at him, his teeth just a little bit sharper than human. “You heard me. I’m going to pick you up at seven. We are going on a date. We are going to have dinner. Then we are going to go to the movies and then I’m driving you home. But first, we are going to close our eyes and sleep for at least two more hours.”

 

Stiles managed to get his mouth working.  “Can we make out in Laura’s car afterwards?” Because why not explore this hallucination a little better.

 

Derek huffed and turned away. Stiles pumped his fist in the air. That was totally a yes.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


Derek showed up ten minutes before the scheduled time. Stiles who had been a nervous wreck since Derek had driven him home that morning was not happy when the first thing Derek did was to go upstairs with his father to have a talk. He even ruined everything by calling out that he could totally hear Stiles creeping up the stairs and for him to stay where he was.

 

Whatever they had been talking about, it clearly had made his dad very happy because he was grinning and clapping Derek on the shoulder like he was going to need it. Stiles felt vaguely insulted.

 

Then Derek turned to him and suddenly it was hard to think about anything but the fact that he was going on a date with freaking Derek Hale. His inner nine year old was basically shitting himself in happiness.

 

They went to one of the nicer restaurants in town. Stiles nerves got the best of him and he spent most of the meal talking non stop about everything that came to mind. But amazingly, Derek never seemed to get too annoyed about it, he mostly just grunted or let his eyebrows do the talking.

 

“Dude, you got to like tell me if I talk too much, I can’t exactly control it.” Stiles just about begged, feeling like the worst date ever.

 

Derek only shrugged but then seemed to stop and think. He put his cutlery down, placing his elbows on the edge of the table. “I don’t like to talk a lot.” He started.

 

Stiles figured that it was his turn to stick to the non verbal responses and simply nodded.

 

Derek seemed to choose his words carefully. “I like to be included and… to be a part of the pack, but I don’t like…” He trailed off, looking from Stiles to down at his food and back again. “I don’t like it when things depend on me, it makes me nervous and I get… angry when I’m nervous.” He took a couple of deep breaths in a way that Stiles recognised from when he himself tried to fight off a panic attack. “And I spent too much time being angry until the arsonist got caught that I... I don’t want...“ Derek trailed off again, seeming to reach the end of his word count for the day.

 

“So you like it when you get to be a part of the group but you don’t want to be the one who makes decisions or leads the conversation because it doesn’t feel good,”Stiles concluded

 

“Yes.” Derek breathed, the tension going out of his shoulders.

 

“Dude that is like the opposite of a problem right here. I can make decisions and talk til the end of time. It probably won't be good decisions and the talking is not going to be the most like, sophisticated. So maybe we can decide that any big decisions, we make them together and when the talking gets too much you will give me a sign, like dubble wiggle with the eyebrows to indicate that it’s time to shut the hell up and one wiggle to change subject. Or maybe some kind of morse code! I really like codes. I’ve been teaching myself programing codes, like C++, HTML5 and Javascript. Only there are so many more but I haven’t gotten around to. I started learning Ruby-on-rails but it was _not_ easy when most of the instructions were in Japanese. I was not quite ready to go off and learn Japanese just so that I could translate the forums properly. I tried using translation programs but it went from bad to worse until I kind of forgot what I was trying to understand in the first place. it’s not as old as some of the rest of them, it’s just from the end of the 90’s so I figured I should just start from the 70’s and work my way up but not all of them are used today so it felt like a bit of a waste of time. HTML5 and CSS are going to be a lot more relevant if I want to work with web design. It kind of feels like it was meant to be my thing.”

 

“Why?” Derek asked, tilting his head like he was trying to understand if Stiles himself was speaking a different language right now.

 

“Oh, well. Um, at first just because I could and it was kind of fun. Like, I really like codes. My mom taught my morse code and a bit of ACP 131 and then it kind of grew from there. Now it’s more that computers are my thing. It’s just a never ending puzzle where you can change the pieces to be what you want them to be. Like, you can stare at this brick wall of code and at first everything looks fine and you can’t figure out why it doesn’t work, but then when you really understand it, you can suddenly see that there is a missing seven right there and that’s why the program won’t start. Like that is the ultimate happiness, when you finally got it working.”

 

Derek nodded, looking like he understood.

 

Stiles grinned. “I’m guessing that you are into the problem solving with the nature stuff as well.”

 

“Yes.” Derek speared a piece of meat on his plate, holding it up. “There is a special smell to non-organic meat that humans don't realize, I’d like to figure out what it is.”

 

“Dude! That is so cool. Can you smell it with vegetables as well?”

 

“Yeah, not as clearly but it’s there. It’s worse with some, like grapes… grapes are the worst, they smell like they have been floating around in toilet cleaner.” Derek wrinkled his nose like he could actually smell it from just talking about it.

 

“Ewww, ok so I’m never eating grapes again. What else smells weird?”

 

Slowly but surely, Derek started to open up more and more, even if Stiles stood for most of the talking. They talked about likes and dislikes, what they wanted out of college and what they wanted life to be like after it. When Derek confessed that he mostly just wanted open spaces, a green house and a pack around him, Stiles couldn’t help imagining the two of them moving back to Beacon Hill. It would be so perfect and Derek would be so sexy in a bathtub.

 

After dinner, Stiles had no idea what movie they had watched. There had been some explosions and the Rock had been in it. The rest was just one big blur because he had been sitting next to Derek who had held his hand with a small smile on his lips. He remembered Derek growling at Jackson when they bumped into the lacrosse team on the way out. Stiles didn’t even bother asking why, he was just pleased by the wide eyed look of fear on his bully’s face. Best date ever.

 

But the fun really began on their way back from town. They ended up parking along a dirt road on Stiles’ insistence. He had taken plenty of care to research where the best spot would be to make sure they couldn’t been seen from the main road. No reason to ruin the date and he would bet anything that his dad had told all the deputies working that evening to keep an eye out for Laura’s Camaro.  

 

Derek took out a blanket from the back of the trunk and spread it out in the grass in a clearing. Everything was quiet around them and Stiles felt like they were the only people within miles. Lying next to each other they looked up towards the stars that peeked out between the tree branches. Stiles was getting nervous again so he did what he always did, he startled to ramble.

 

“So that’s why the Achaemenid Empire fell.” He finished something like half an hour later when he finally managed to slow down..

 

Derek huffed something that might have been a laugh and lifted the arm closest to Stiles who took that as encouragement and moved in under it. Their eyes met. Should he? Stiles hesitated, then he leaned in, aiming at those tempting lips.

 

Derek met him half way and Stiles decided that this was what he was going to consider his first kiss. No Heather pushing her tongue into his mouth in the line for the bathroom, no drunk creep slobbering all over him. This was what a first kiss should be like. Slow and gentle. Lips exploring each other like a conversation. Do you like this? Yes, that’s nice. What if I did this?

 

Stiles tried to stop the happy little noises that kept escaping him but then Derek would do something particularly great and it would start back up again. His lips and cheeks tingled from the beard burn but he couldn't care less. This was the best and coolest thing that had ever happened to him. Derek was like a warm wall that he happily pressed himself against, ignoring that the cool air was making him shiver.

 

Unfortunately, Derek seemed to notice because he pulled back and started to take his jacket off. Stiles couldn’t help protesting. He didn’t want Derek to end up cold instead. And more importantly, that leather jacket was not going to be even close to as sexy on him as it was on Derek. Also, it gave him the excuse to push his cold hands in under that jacket, up against that deliciously firm torso. He wanted to push his arms all the way up the back of it until his hands gripped the back of Derek's shoulders, hold him so tight Derek didn’t have a choice but to nestle up between his legs. A vision of Derek fucking him into the ground, legs forced wide and the zipper on the jacket digging into his naked skin came over Stiles. That needed to happen as soon as possible.

 

Only, his protest was not as believable as he had though because Derek sighed and got off the blanket. Stiles first instinct was to throw himself after him, and wrap himself around those jeans clad legs so that he couldn’t escape. Well, he tried anyway but his prey was too fast and got away. Stiles ended up being left pouting on the blanket, lying halfway on his side from where he had landed. Luckily, Derek came back after just a quick trip to the car and tossed something over Stiles head. Stiles made a noise in protest, sitting up to pull whatever it was off his face. It took him a second to realize what he was looking at. It was the cuddly thumbhole shirt. Stiles felt himself blushing and he couldn’t explain why.

 

“What?” Derek grumbled, looking almost embarrassed.

 

“Nothing.” Stiles mumbled, scrambling into the shirt. It was just as soft as it looked and it smelled like Derek. He pushed his thumbs through the holes and wiggled them.

 

“Why did you wear it anyway? I was so sure you didn’t want to.” He asked, holding his arms out to encourage Derek to sit down where he wanted him. This new cuddly side of Derek was something he was going to take every chance he had to explore.

 

Derek shrugged innocently as he sat down and pulled a delighted Stiles bodily into his lap. “Sounded like a good idea,” He mumbled against his temple.

 

“Sounded?” Stiles pulled back until he could see Derek’s face. “Did it have anything to do with what I said about it at the store?”

 

Derek huffed, ducking his face into Stiles shoulder.

 

“It was, wasn’t it? Was it that the leather jacket made yo- noooo, it was because I said the thumbhole hendley made it look like we were there together as a couple.” He said with certainty. Derek’s silence said it all.

 

Stiles cheeks hurt he was smiling so widely. He almost knocked Derek over in his haste to get as many body parts around the werewolf as he possibly could. “You wanted to date me!”

 

Derek made a grumbling noise but once again, didn’t protest. Stiles pressed his lips closed as he made a wordless yell of happiness, squeezing Derek as close as he could.

 

“This is the best ever.” He declared into Derek’s spiky hair, getting the taste of hairspray all over his tongue. He felt Derek take a long sniff again his shoulder, breathing him in. It did things to Stiles that he couldn’t explain. He gripped the leather jacket tightly, zipper digging into the palm of his hands as he pulled Derek closer. They tipped back down on the blanket and Stiles happily met Derek’s lips with his own. They curled up together, Stiles getting as much touching in as he could, exploring everything he could reach. He found that Derek did happy little yapping noises when Stiles scratched him just above the tailbone. There was so many doggy jokes to make but Stiles was too busy kissing to make them. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him!

 

By the time Derek dropped him off at home, Stiles was so deliriously happy that nothing could bring him down. His dad had been waiting on the porch for him but he didn’t care, not even the lack of good night kiss could ruin his good mood. His dad asked him how it had gone but Stiles had no idea what he had answered or if he had just smiled like a dope. He practically floated up to his bedroom. He spent hours in his bed, smiling stupidly up at the ceiling.

 

The future looked a lot brighter now than it had seemed in years. He had another date planned later that week and he had a really good feeling about it. Werewolves were real. High school had barely a year left and college was waiting for him. Things were going to work out, he could feel it.

 

He wasn’t going to lose his virginity anytime soon, but that was only because Derek refused to sleep with a minor. Even if dating Derek didn’t work out the way he wanted it to, he was sticking to this new plan. Stiles had already deleted his dating profile and he wasn’t going to go back out to the gay bar until he legally could. The future was unknown but everything was going to work out just fine. He just knew it.

 

But lying there alone on his bed, he did wonder what Derek considered to be sex. Was it all out penetration or did he perhaps go after the Bill Clinton definition of sex? Did he consider handjobs sex? Blowjobs?

 

Stiles opened up his nightstand with one hand while the other opened up his pants. He decided that he needed to think about this very thoroughly. He shoved Miguel to the side, he had more inspiring material then his bread baking now.

 

                             

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	10. Epilogue

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Epilogue

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The ten year reunion was in full swing. Stiles had spent most of his time there just watching his old high school classmates getting drunk and making a fool out of themselves. By and large,he’d been having a good time even if he had mostly made awkward small talk with a lot of people and only really spoken to Scott and a few of his old teachers. It was liberating in a way to see all the ghosts of his old bullies living in adults who had grown up and become decent people.

 

The gym was crowded and the smell of perfume and decades of old sweat was getting to him. He didn’t regret taking the bite but not everything was made better by super senses. Smelly, nervous humans being one of them. He had just stepped out of their old gym for some fresh air when he heard quick steps coming towards him.

 

“Hey, Stiles!” A voice called out from the door he had just exited.

 

Stiles turned around. A handsome guy was hurrying towards him with a tight look on his face, it took him a couple of seconds before he managed to put a name to the face. “Danny, hello.”

 

The other man came to a stop before him, his face doing something that might be called a smile. “Sorry, I know I was absolute shit to you in school, I just wondered if I could talk to you for a bit?”

 

Stiles was surprised but tried not to show it. This was sure to be interesting. “Sure.”

 

Danny took a deep breath, obviously nervous. “This is much harder than I thought it would be. There is just something about going back home you know, it’s like you are right back where you started.”

 

Stiles didn’t know what he was talking about. He and Derek had moved back as soon as he had graduated and lived ten minutes on foot from his father’s house. He didn’t understand the type of time travel some people seemed to make when returning to where they came from. Beacon Hill had been good to him the last few years. He had grown up and learned to love the small town with all its quirky people. His software company was going well and since he had bought up the old train depot to turn into offices, he no longer had to commute to work. Also, rebuilding part of the space into a greenhouse had given him the pleasure of getting to see Derek more during the day when his man would randomly wander into his office to sent mark him or just glare at him until they went out for lunch.

 

Danny shifted his feet. “I spent years thinking about what I would say to you when we met again and all of a sudden,I can’t remember what I decided on.”

 

This was turning out to be a very weird conversation. Was he apologising for being a jerk?

 

“I’m gay,” Danny breathed.

 

Stiles blinked. He had not expected that.

 

“And I’m dating Jackson.”

 

“Son of a bitch!” Stiles shouted at the night sky.  “Mother fucking Scott was right!”

 

Danny blinked in surprise. “What?”

 

Stiled sighed, waving his hand to move the conversation along. He was never living this down when he told Scott about this. “Never mind, you were saying?”

 

“Um, I just wanted to apologize to you for all the shit you were put through. You were kind of my idol in high school. You got a shit deal but you stuck it out and you made it out.”

 

Stiles grinned darkly. He had made it out, but it had taken a lot of help from the people who loved him. Derek had done a lot for his self confidence. Taking the bite just after college had also  soothed him in way he couldn’t explain. Being a wolf had brought a sense of belonging that he hadn’t known he was missing. Laura might be bossy and annoying but she was a great Alpha and always made him feel like a important part of the pack. That she had killed for him before he had even joined the pack had been a hard pill to swallow at first, but nowadays he could understand her. He would rip the throat of anyone who threatened his family.

 

Danny smelled so nervous that it made Stiles nose itch. The sense of smell really had turned out to be the down side. He had no idea how Scott managed to be a veterinarian, surrounded by that many odors every day.

 

Danny cleared his throat. “Jackson had a real hard time accepting that he was gay and he took it out on you. We both did.” Danny laughed brokenly. “He just might kill me for telling you this, but he used to have such a crush on you it was ridiculous.”

 

Stiles blinked in shock. There was some things you just were not prepared to hear and that right there was on top of the list. Stiles decided to pretended that he hadn’t heard it.

 

Danny went on. “I always knew I was gay but when Jackson started spreading all that homophobic shit, I didn’t dare  tell him about me. I was too scared to lose my best friend so I stayed in the closet until I left for college. You know how awful it is to be a virgin at college? Fucking horrible. First guy I slept with told everyone at the LGBTQIA club that I was horrible in bed and that sure as hell didn’t help me accept myself. Being in the closet like that really fucks with your head and I had a hard time connecting with people. Then I ran into Jackson at San francisco's Pride. In the middle of the parade.” Danny snickered. “It was kind of an awkward coming out for the both of us.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help laughing at the thought of his high school bullies coming face to face with each other in the middle of the gayest party of all times. Danny joined in until they were both bent over laughing at the bizarre turn of events.

 

“We were fucking covered in glitter-” Danny gasped “-and rainbows, both of us in these horrible tiny frilly speedos that were in fashion back then. And when we tried to move to somewhere else to talk, our one night stand from the night before turned up and told us that he had chlamydia.  _ Both _ of our one night stands, as in the guy we had both been fucked by within a couple of hours.” Danny wheesed out, Stiles gasping for breath, tears running down his face. “We had our first date at the clinic.” 

 

Stiles roared in laughter and Danny followed along until they were both a crying gasping pile of laughter. They fought to get a hold of themselves.

 

Danny got a hold of himself first while Stiles was still giggling helplessly. “Hey, Stiles. What happened to that hot boyfriend of yours? I was so jealous when you showed up with him to the prom,” Danny confessed. “That guy was sex on legs in a tuxedo.”

 

Stiles grinned. “Married the fuck out of him.” Waved his hand with the ring in front of his face.

 

“No way, congrats. I remember the whole senior class just falling over themselves watching as the two of you danced at the prom. The gossip about the two of you was massive.” Danny glanced towards the door. “Is he here?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, home with the kid, he got a meeting early tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yeah? You got a kid?” Danny smiled gently.

 

Stiles could feel himself perking up. People really shouldn’t ask these kind of things unless they wanted this to happen. The phone came out with pictures of his precious baby. “This is Rosie. We adopted her last year.”

 

Danny peaked down at the photo. “That's a weird flare.”

 

Stiles swiped the picture away to one where Rosie wasn’t looking right at the camera. Damn werewolf eyes. The next one was his favorite photo of Derek, leaning back against a tree, sunglasses on, toddler snuggled up against his bare chest. Danny was suddenly a lot more interested in the pictures and he smelled heavily of arousal. Yeah suck it, he had the hotter man. To settle for fucking Jackson of all people. Poor guy.

 

They spoke for another couple of minutes, talking about people they had met at the reunion, gossiping about what they had been up to. From there they moved on to work and bonded over their favorite software updates and talked shit about Apple. They decided to meet up the following weekend and Stiles offered to give Danny a tour of his company. By the time they parted and Danny went back inside, Stiles felt like he had made a new friend. It felt good to come to peace with that part of his past… Jackson could still burn in hell though.

 

Stiles thought about going back inside but didn’t feel like it. He had already seen everything he had wanted to see and was more interested in going home to his family.

 

The walk home from the old school wasn’t long but it was getting a bit chilly, even for a wolf. He got his phone out to get some of his favorite distraction. He called Derek.

 

His husband answered with a grunt. Over the years, Stiles had become an expert on Derek's brand of comunicacion. It came in handy since the guy sure hadn’t gotten any chattier the last ten years. If anything, he had gotten worse since Derek had a habit of pointing Stiles at anyone he didn’t want to talk to. That way he would get out of any and all small talk. They made a good team.

 

“Hey, I’m on my way home now.” He said as he steered his steps towards home.

 

Derek made a humming noise that Stiles translated to ‘lovely darling, I have missed you so. I hope you had a good time but please hurry home.’

 

“It was a bit surreal but really good over all.” Stiles flipped up the collar of his jacket to keep the cold off his neck.

 

“Filling the tub?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles sighed happily. His husband was the best. “Yes please. We should try taking it together again.” He suggested.

 

Derek made a sharp noise in protest.

 

“Oh come one.” Stiles complained.

 

“I broke three toes the last time we tried.” Derek was not late to point out.

 

Stiles snorted, looking both ways before crossing the street. Some habits didn’t change, no matter if you could hear a car coming from miles away. “Don’t be a baby, they healed up right away.”

 

“First you stepped on my cock while getting in, then you complained that I was taking too much space. You dropped your book in the water, tipped the coffee over and flooded the bathroom. And that’s before you got up to let the yowling cat in, slipped while getting back in the water and broke me toes.” Derek ranted in an unusual amount of words. Damn, that meant he was serious. He only spoke whole sentences when he was serious. Oh well. Taking a bath with someone was a lot less cosy and comfortable then Stiles had ever imagined. It had been crowded and with far too many elbows and knees.

 

Derek sighed. “I’ll suck your dick when you get out of the bath, how about that?”

 

Stiles started hurrying his steps. “Deal.”

 

Derek grunted softly and hung up. Stiles grinned. That was practically a love declaration, Derek style.

 

Some things in life were not as perfect as you imagined. But some things were better. Taking a bath with his husband might be a catastrophe, but losing his virginity had been anything but. You just never knew.

 

With a spring in his step, Stiles set out towards their downtown apartment. He couldn’t wait to get home.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The End

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to all the people who has helped me, probably without even knowing it. I’ve been stuck for several years with WIPs up to my ears and no words under my fingers. Then I stumble over this bang, two in the morning on a monday while trying to sleep and when I woke up the next morning my first thought is… “fuck I’m tired”, closely followed by “What The Fuck Did I Do?!”
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone on the Discord channel who helped me with everything from canon questions to embarrassing sexual disasters. 
> 
> Lydia_Martin_trash, thank you for all your help and for the trauma, I had lots of fun with it ;)  
> Shabelys, I know you’re not reading this but I wrote some extra Stiles!torture just for you  
> Artonix, thanks for a new level of medical knowledge XD, I hope for despair and pride  
> Rozurashii, thank you for all your help, sorry you didn’t get to see Greenburg ;)  
> Welshwoman1988, thanks for all the answers, also thank you for Finstock :)  
> A_diamond, thanks for the meatstick and for answering all my questions  
> Frogsandboxes, thanks for the tips, also thank your mom for the inspiration ;)  
> Clotpolesonly, Thank you for the ideas and all the canon questions you answered  
> Woldamongwolves, You probably didn’t read it XD, even with the dare, but thank you anyway  
> Glorious-spoon, this is what happens when it get out of hand, thanks for the redneck info :)  
> Gayglitterbabe, the dubstep playlist totaly worked! Thanks <3  
> Theydraggedmein, thanks for the hock up inspiration and the canon questions  
> Free-to-be-no-one-but-mee, thank you for the help, the opinions and the country song idea  
> Bibliophile, thanks for the info and the story of your suffering  
> Lavenderlotion, thank you for your help :)  
> originfire, you swooped in like Batman when I needed you the most, my hero, thank you.  
> Im2old4thisotp, thanks for the help and all the name dropping :)  
> Justicbanana, thanks for the help and the world cup warm up, too bad I couldn’t fit gäggaslägga ;)  
> Everchanginginkes, thanks for the encouragement, the fashion tips and the bratwurst ;) Tryslora, I expect that you didn’t read it :) but thank you anyway
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your help, your brainstorming and for contributing to a couple discussions that may or may not have turned legendary. Sorry if I forgot someone, the Discord is huge.
> 
> Special thanks to Jen The Boss, Froggydarren who managed this reverse!bang so well. It was lovely and you did a fantastic job. 
> 
> But most of all, thanks to my wonderful betas, TheproblemwithStardust and Emisfritish.
> 
> Don’t forget to go give some love to RubyRedHoddling for the lovely art. https://www.tumblr.com/search/rubyredhoodling


End file.
